Corpse Bride Sonic Style
by SerenaRose18
Summary: In the 19th century, In a small European village. A young hedgehog is forced to marry a girl he has never before met. After chaos goes off at the rehearsal he runs away into the forest and somehow ends up married to a bride who is a corpse. (SonicxSerena)
1. Chapter 1: Summary

**Me:*smiles* Hey~Hey Everyone! it's me again. this is my new story with chapters.**

**Sonic: hey I'm back everyone and I'm the main character!**

**Amy:*fan girl screams*I get to be Sonic's bride! finally! ^_^**

**Shadow: I'm playing the bad guy...**

**Me: Yup and Eggman is the pastor.**

**Sonic:*chuckles*heh**

**Serena: Anyway, SerenaRose18 does not own Corpse Bride or Sonic Characters.**

**Amy: Corse Bride belongs to Tim Burton.**

**Shadow: Me, Sonic and Amy belong to SEGA**

**Me: Serena The Hedgehog belongs to me! ^^ Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Corpse Bride Sonic Style<p>

Chapter 1:Summary/Cast

**Summary**

**Our story takes place in a small European village during the 19th century, where a young male hedgehog was forced to marry a girl he had never met. His parents were happy, while her's were not. he runs away into the forest and somehow ends up married to a bride who is...a Corpse?! **

**Will love blossom between the groom and the girl he is forced to marry or will it blossom with his other bride that has no beating heart?**

**Cast:**

**Sonic: Victor Van Dort**

**Aleena(Sonic's mother): Mrs. Van Dort**

**Jules(Sonic's father): Mr. Van Dort**

**Amy Rose: Victoria Everglot**

**Emily(Amy's mother): Mrs. Everglot**

**Arthur(Amy's father): Mr. Everglot**

**Sally Acorn: Victoria's maid**

**Serena: Corpse Bride**

**Shadow: Lord Barkis**

**Ms. Vanilla: Ms. Plum**

**Dr. Eggman: Pastor Galswells**

**Knuckles: Elder Guknecht**

**Tails: Little dead boy**

**Cream: Little dead girl **

**Scourge: Bonejangles**

**Vector: Mayhew **

**Espio: Tall dead soilder**

**Charmy Bee: Dwarf dead soilder**


	2. Chapter 2: According To Plan

Corpse Bride Sonic Style

Chapter 2: According To Plan

At The Van Dort Manison up inside a bedroom sitting at a desk was Sonic Van Dort. Sonic was a young blue hedgehog with lovely emerald green eyes, who loved to draw and was dressed in a nice victorian suit(white shirt with a grey vest, a grey tie, black jacket, black pants, white gloves and black shoes).

Today was the the day he and his parents were going over to the Everglots Manison because he was going to met his bride that he has never met before. So as he was getting ready we take ourselfs from his room down to outside the mannor where vector and the van dort carriage wait and sonic's parents walk out and begin to sing.

(Aleena)

_It's a beautiful day._

(Jules)

_It's a rather nice day._

(Aleena)

_A day for glorious wedding._

(Jules)

_A rehearsal, my dear, to be perfectly clear._

(Aleena)

_A rehearsal for a glorious wedding._

(Jules)

_Assuming nothing happens that we don't really know,_

(Aleena)

_That nothing unexpected interferes with the show._

(Both)

_And that's why everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must go..._

(Aleena)

_According to plan,_

(Jules)

_Our son will be married._

(Aleena)

_According to plan,_

(Jules)

_Our family carried,_

(Both)

_We'll go right into the heights of society..._

(Aleena)

_To the costume balls,_

(Jules)

_In the hallowed halls._

(Aleena)

_Rubbing elbows with the finest._

(Jules)

_Having crumpets with her highness._

(Both)

_We'll be there, we'll be seen, having tea with the queen. We'll forget everything...that we've ever been._

Aleena Van Dort tries to get into the carriage but get stuck. "Oh, I think my dress is caught", she cries as her husband and vector the carriage driver try to help her get in. meanwhile across from the Van Dorts, Mr and Mrs Everglot watch them threw their window with disgust then turn away and begin to sing.

(Emily)

_It's a terrible day_

(Arthur)

_Now don't be that way_

(Emily)

_It's a terrible day for a wedding._

(Arthur)

_It's a sad, sad state state of affairs we're in,_

(Emily)

_That has led to this ominous wedding._

(Arthur)

_How could our family have come to this?_

(Both)

_To marry off our daughter to the noveaux-rich._

(Emily)

_They're so common,_

(Arthur)

_So coarse._

(Emily)

_Oh, it couldn't be worse!_

(Arthur)

_It couldn't be worse? I'm afraid I disagree. It could be land-rich bankrupt aristocracy, without a penny to their name...just like you...and me._

(Emily)

_Oh dear._

(Both)

_And that's why everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must go..._

(Em_ily)_

_According to plan,_

(Arthur)

_Our daughter will wed._

(Emily)

_According to plan,_

(Arthur)

_Our family lead,_

(Both)

_From the depths of deepest poverty,_

(Emily)

_To the noble realm,_

(Arthur)

_Of our ancestors._

(Both)

_And who'd have guessed in a million years that_ our daughter, with a face

(Arthur)

_of an otter in disgrace._

(Both)

_Would provide our ticket to our rightful place?_

While the Everglots head down the hall to the room, inside that room was their daughter, Amy Everglot. Amy was a young lovely pink hedgehog with long quills but today her quills were up in a bun and had jade green eyes. Amy with the help of her maid was getting ready to met her groom, Sonic. On the Inside she was happy, but on the outside she still wondered if she and Sonic wouldn't like each other once they meet face to face.

(Amy speaking)

_What if Sonic and I don't...like each other?_

Amy's parents walked in right when she asked. her mother scoffs at the silly question.

(Emily speaking)

_Do you suppose your father and I like each other?_

Amy looks at her parents.

(Amy speaking)

_Surely you must...a little..._

Emily and Arthur Everglot look at other then back at her with a glare.

(Both speaking)

_Of course not!_

Emily Everglot glares at her daughter and snaps.

(Emily speaking)

_Get those corsets laced properly...I can hear you speak without gasping._

Emily and her husband leave their daughter's room.

~Meanwhile with the Van Dorts~

Sonic quickly runs out of his home and into the carriage then the horse walks off pulling the carriage to head for the Everglot's manison.

Sonic sits in the carriage across from his parents feeling nervous. "You've certainly, hooked a winner this time, Sonic", Jules said to his son. Aleena Van Dort then snap her fan shut as she looked at her son.

"Now, all you have to do is reel her in.", Aleena said. "I'm already reeling, Mother.", Sonic said as he looked at his mother with his hands on his lap. Sonic looks down at his hands. "Shouldn't Amy Everglot be marrying a lord or something?", he asked as he looked at his parents in wonder.

'That way I don't have to marry her and I can find my own true love and bride.', sonic thought.

Aleena looks at her son then sighs and scoffs at the dumb question.

"Oh, nonsense! We're every bit as good as the Everglots.", Aleena said annoyed as she reopens her fan and fans herself. "I always knew I deserved better then a fish merchant's life.", she said as she fixed her hair to look perfect.

"But I've never even spoken to her.", sonic said. Aleena looked at her son annoyed. "Well, at least we have that in our favor.", she said annoyed then vector the carriage driver starts to cough annoying her more.

"Vector! Silence that blasted coughing.", Aleena snapped angrily at Vector making sonic wince.

~Meanwhile with the Everglots~

Emily and Arthur walk towards each other as their butler dust off the stairs while Emily and Arthur stood next to each other at the top of the stairs as they begin to sing again.

(Emily)

_Marriage is a partenership, a little tit for tat. You'd think a lifetime watching us... Might have taught her that. Might Have taught her that._

Emily and Arthur walked down the stairs still singing.

(Arthur)

_Everything must be perfect_

(Both Everglots)

_Everything must be perfect_

_Everything must be perfect_

Meanwhile outside the Van Dorts walk up the stairs to the Everglot's door as they sing also.

(Both Van Dorts)

_Perfect_

_That's why everything_

(Both Everglots)

_Every last little thing_

(Both V_an Dorts and Everglots)_

_Every single, tiny, microscopic little thing Must go..._

Aleena fixes sonic's quills and clothes then grabs and pulls him with her.

(Both Everglots and Van Dorts)

_According to plan._

Aleena rings the door bell as the song ends and the bulter opens the door.

"Look at the way you're standing.", Aleena said as she is facing her son and fixing him up to look perfect while Jules looks at them. "You look like you got rickets or something...", aleena spoke as she pokes her son and fixes him up while Emily and Arthur stand at the bottom of the stairs wathcing them. Aleena turns and looks at the Everglots as she lets out a small nervous laugh.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There was Chapter 2! hope you all liked it there's more to come. Also the song 'According to Plan' belongs to Corpse Bride which belongs to Tim Burton.<strong>

**Amy: wonderful.**

**Sonic: I sound and act nervous in this...but still good. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: What Impropriety!

**Me:*smiles* Here is Chapter 3 Enjoy!**

**Amy: Corpse Bride belongs to Tim Burton.**

**Sonic: Sonic Characters belong to SEGA**

**Serena: I belong to SerenaRose18. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

><p>Corpse Bride Sonic Style<p>

Chapter 3: What Impropriety!

Aleena walks in with her husband and her son, sonic while she looks inside with awe. "Oh, my goodness. Oh, such grandeur! Such impeccable taste!", aleena says in awe as she walks with her husband and her son behind her.

"Oh, beautiful, innit?", Aleena asks as she walks with her husband while the butler scoffs and closes the door. "It's not as big as our place, dear.", Jules said as he walked with his wife with their son behind them while the butler walks by them over to the everglots. "Bit shabby really, isn't it?", jules said curious. "shut up,", aleena said to her husband as she tap him with her fan.

"Lord and Lady Everglot... Mr. and Mrs. Van Dort.", the butler said to the Everglots and The Van Dorts.

"Why, you must be Miss Amy.", Jules said to Emily Everglot as he tipped his hat to her while she looked at him oddly. "Yes, I must say, you don't look a day over 20. No. Oh, yes.", Jules said with a small chuckle then gets whacked by aleena's fan.

"Smile, darling, smile.", Emily whispers to her husband. Arthur tries to smile but it comes out odd. "Well, hello. What a pleasure. Welcome to our home.", Arthur says with an odd smile. Aleena softly giggles then says 'Thank you' as she fans her self a bit.

"We'll be taking tea in the west drawing room.", Emily said to mr and mrs Van Dort then began to walk with her husband as the van dorts follow behind. "Oh, do come this way, it's just through there.", she said as she walks with her husband and leading the van dorts to the west drawing room.

"Oh, I love what you've done with the place.", Aleena says in awe. "Who is your decorator?", she asks as she follows the everglots with her husband. "Nice tiles, shame about the drapes.", Jules says. "My husband says such foolish things. Ignore him.", Aleena says a little annoyed. Jules chuckles a bit. "Yes, it's usually best.", he says agreeing with his wife.

Sonic walks slowly behind but stops near the black grand piano while his parents went into the room with the everglots. Sonic looks around then faces the piano when his finger touches one of the keys making a sound come from it. sonic looks up to see then door in the west drawing room close.

Sonic looks at the piano once again then slowly moves his right hand to it and his fingers began to play the keys making a melody play from them. sonic smiles then looks back up towards the west drawing room to make sure his parents and the everglots didn't hear him then back to the piano as he begans to play a lovely melody.

Sonic slowly sits down on the black piano bench and plays the piano with both of his hands as he enjoys the lovely music coming from it, meanwhile upstairs Amy sits in front of her mirror dressed in a lovely dark red victorian dress. amy is busy fixing her bun then softly gasps and turns away from the mirror as she hears music coming from downstairs.

Amy curoiusly walks out of her room and towards the stairs as she listens to the music and wonders who's playing. Amy looks over the railing and softly smiles as she sees sonic sitting at the piano playing that lovely music. Amy slowly begans to walk down the stairs as sonic continues to play without a care in the world.

Sonic continues to play with a smile while amy slowly reaches the bottom of the stairs then slowly walks up behind him with her arms behind her back as she listens to him play still.

Sonic keeps playing not noticing amy was behind him then he slowly looks to his right for a bit and goes back to the piano, but then jumps up in surprise and knocks the piano bench over. sonic catches the small vase that he hit while jumping up out of the seat in surprise. "Do forgive me.", Sonic says softly to Amy.

"You play beautifully.", Amy says as she softly smiles at him.

"I- I- I do apologize, Miss Everglot. How rude of me to- Well...", Sonic studders nervously as he slowly stands up to face Amy. "Excuse me", Sonic says as he picks the bench back up and dust it off.

"Mother won't let me near the piano.", Amy said softly as she looked down a bit while sonic looked at her after dusting the bench off. "Music is improper for a young lady. Too passionate, she says.", Amy says softly.

Sonic stands up and looks at her. "If I may ask, Miss Everglot...", sonic began to say. "...where is your chaperon?", he finish saying looking at her.

"Perhaps, In- In view of the circumstances...", amy began to say as she looked at sonic and walked towards him. "...you could call me Amy.", she finish saying as she stopped right in front of him.

"Yes, of course. Well...", sonic began to say nervously a little as he rubbed his neck while his other hand held his tie. "Amy...", he finished saying shakely while his twisted his tie with both hands as he was nervous.

"Yes, Sonic.", Amy said as she smiled and took a step closer.

Sonic nervously twists his tie as he was having a hard time speaking without studdering. "Tomorrow, we are to be m- m- m-", sonic said while trying not to be nervous as he felt uncomfortable with saying that word knowing he didn't really like her that way, he just wanted to be friends with her.

"Married.", Amy said calmly while smiling at him. "Yes. Married.", Sonic said dryly and looked at her as those that word didn't fit well with him.

Amy smiles and looks at the piano and she gentle lays a hand on it. "Since I was a child I've- I've dreamt of my wedding day.", amy said as she gently took a seat on the bnch in front of the pinao.

"I always hoped to find someone I was deeply in love with.", amy spoke while softly running her hand against the keys of the piano. "Someone to spend the rest of my life with.", she continued to say. 'I found him.', she thought as she looked at sonic. "Silly, isn't it?", amy asked sonic as she faced him.

"Yes, silly.", Sonic said as he chuckled a bit then gasped a bit and shakes his head as he sits next to her. "No. No, not at all, no.", sonic said to her trying not to hurt her feelings as he placed his head on his hand and his elbow on the piano knocking over the small vase with the flower in it.

Amy gasped as she picks up the flower while sonic picks up the vase. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry.", he said to her while picking the vase up.

Amy and Sonic look at each other as they stand up. Amy smiles as she gentle sniffs the flower then hands it to sonic right when Amy's mother, Emily Everglot walks in on them and gasps.

"What impropriety is this?", Emily asked in anger seeing them alone together. "You shouldn't be alone together. Here it is, one minute before five, and you're not at the rehearsal.", Emily snapped at them.

"Pastor Eggman is waiting. Come at once.", Emily said angrily as she turns and heads back to the west drawing room with sonic and amy following behind while sonic was wishing for a way to get out of this because in his heart, he didn't feel anything for Miss Amy Everglot and he felt like there was someone else waiting for him.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me: well there you have it, chapter 3. don't worry there will be more to come. ^^<strong>

**Sonic:*blinks*why did I have to act like a nervous person!**

**Amy: Poor Sonikku**

**Shadow:*smirks*heh. **

**Me:*smiles* Anyway Please Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Underrehearsed

**Me: Here's chapter 4!**

**Sonic: Corpse Bride belongs to Tim Burton**

**Shadow: Sonic Characters belong SEGA**

**Amy:*smiles* Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Corpse Bride Sonic Style<p>

Chapter 4: Underrehearsed

~**Three Hours Later...**~

"Master Van Dort.", Pastor Eggman began to say to sonic. "From the beginning. Again. 'With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.' ", he finish saying annoyed as he stands behind a table dressed in his pastor clothes and holding his staff and book.

"Let's try it again.", Pastor Eggman said as he looked at sonic. "Yes. Yes, sir.", sonic said as he stood next to amy with the candle stick in his right hand.

"With this candle...", sonic began as he held the candle stick up then leaned over to light his candle with the candle sitting on the table that was already lit, but had a hard time lighting his candle.

"This candle...", he said as he sigh and tried to light his candle again, but nothing happened. he looks at his candle then goes back to light it again. "This candle.", he said once more while trying to light his candle again but still nothing happened making everyone sigh a little.

"Shall I get up there and do it for him?", Aleena asked as she fanned herself. "Don't get all aflutter, dear.", Jules said to his wife while sonic looked at his parents then looked at amy's parents then at pastor eggman as he coughed in a well of telling sonic that his candle was lit.

Sonic looked at his candle and softly sigh in relief then stood back up by amy's side. "With this candle...", sonic began to say again then sighed a small chuckle making it blow out the candle with his eyes closed and making everyone groan annoyed. sonic opened his eyes and blinked in puzzlement seeing that his candle was not lit anymore.

"Coninue!", Pastor Eggman snapped then the door bell ringed. "Get the door, Emil.", Arthur said to the butler. The butler left to go get the door.

"Let's pick it up at the candle bit.", Pastor Eggman sighed. The butler walks over to Arthur Everglot. "A Lord Shadow, sir.", the butler said as he handed Arthur a card that said 'Lord Shadow Bittern' on it then turns and quickly walks away.

Arthur looks at the card oddly as a black and red hedgehog walks up dressed in a nice black victorian suit.

"I haven't a head for dates", Lord Shadow began as he stood next to Arthur Everglot as Arthur looked at him.

"Apparently, I'm a day early for the ceremony.", Shadow said as he looked at his gloved hand. Emily Everglot takes the card from her husband's hand and looks at it oddly.

Arthur leans over to his wife. "Is he from your side of the family?", he asked in a whisper to his wife. "I can't recall.", Emily replied to her husband.

"Emil, a seat for Lord Shadow.", Emily said as she snapped her fingers. Lord Shadow goes to sit down then sits on the chair the butler quickly brought over for him.

Lord Shadow sits in the chair with a smirk as he crosses his right leg over his left while Sonic and everyone else looks at him.

"Do carry on.", Lord Shadow said as he waved his hand for them to continue.

"Let's try it again, shall we, Master Van Dort?", Pastor Eggman asked as Sonic and Amy faced him. "Yes. Yes, sir. Certainly.", sonic said while amy lit his candle with hers.

"Right.", Pastor Eggman said.

"Right. Oh, right!",Sonic said quickly as he fumbled the canlde from his right hand to his left hand then held his right hand up.

"With this... This...", sonic began as he was trying to remeber the line.

"Hand.", Pastor Eggman said annoyed.

"With this hand...", sonic said as he took amy's hand and walked up to the table. "...I- With-", sonic said as he bumped into the table almost dropping his candle.

"Three steps, Three!", Pastor Eggman snapped. "Can you not count? Do you not wish to be married, Mastor Van Dort?", he asked angrily at Sonic.

"No! No.", Sonic said as he shook his head while amy looked at him in shock.

"You do not?", Amy asked sonic, making him look at her. "No! I meant, no, I do not not wish to be married.", sonic said trying not to hurt amy's feelings.

"That is, I want very much to-", sonic began but got whacked on the head by pastor eggman's staff "Ow!", sonic said as he winced from the whack on his head.

"Pay attention!", Pastor Eggman snapped at sonic. "Have you even rememberd to bring the ring?", he asked as he glared at sonic.

"The Ring?", sonic asked as he rub his head. "Yes. Of course.", he said as he remembered and dug into his coat poket to get the ring while his father winked and gave a thumbs up to his mother.

Sonic stood up as he held the ring between his pointer and thumb, his hand shook a litte making the ring fly out from his fingers and land on the floor making everyone gasp in shock.

"Dropping the ring.", Pastor Eggman began to say as sonic struggled to grab the ring.

"Oh, no, he's dropped the ring!", Emily Everglot said in shock.

"This boy doesn't want to get married.", Pastor Eggman said with a wave of his staff.

"How disgraceful!", Emily cried out as the ring rolled under her dress making sonic slide on the floor after it. "Excuse me.", Sonic said as he stuck his arm under her dress and grabbed the ring, making Emily Everglot gasp in shock and her jaw drop in horror.

"Got It!", sonic said as he stood up smiling with the ring in his hand while forgeting about the candle, he left on the floor near emily everglot's dress.

Emily Everglot gasp and looks down at her dress as the canlde caught it on fire. Emily starts to panic.

"Out of the way, you ninny.", Arthur said as he stood up and moved sonic out of the way then began to stomp on his wife's dress to put out the fire but kept missing it.

"Oh, dear! Oh, my! Giddy on, there's a women on fire! Help! Emergency!", Jules cried.

"Oh, I hope it doesn't stain.", Aleena said as she tries to fan the fire out but it only makes smoke.

"Stop fanning it, you fool.", Emily Everglot snapped at Aleena Van Dort as she pushed Aleena's fan away.

Pastor Eggman sighs as he shuts his book while everyone is trying to put out the fire on Emily Everglot's dress.

"Get a bucket, get a bucket.", Aleena said to her husband. "I'm on my way, dear. Yes. Oh, dear!", Jules said to his wife.

Lord Shadow holds out a cup filled with wine and dumps it onto the fire on Emily's dress, putting the fire out.

Lord Shadow flings the empty cup behind him making the butler quickly catch the cup on a tray as he wipes his finger on his jacket and making everyone look at him surprirsed.

"Enough!", Pastor Eggman snapped as he stepped in. "This wedding cannot take place until he is properly prepared.", he said to everyone in the room then looked over at sonic and glared.

'well, that was one way to get out of this, but now I'm in trouble.', sonic thought as he looked at them nervously.

"Young man, learn your vows.", Pastor Eggman said coldly to sonic as he pointed at finger to him.

Amy' parents and His parents glared at him as he slowly back up to the doors.

sonic nervously back up to the doors then quickly looked for the door knob and found it then quickly turned it and ran out of there.

Lord Shadow smirked while Amy looked at the door in worry.

"Well, he's quite the catch, isn't he?", Shadow asked, smirking. Amy looks at him then back at the door.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me: there we go, chapter 4.<strong>

**Sonic:*rubs his head*why am I clumsy and get hit by egghead! **

**Amy: poor sonikku..*pouts***

**Shadow:*smirks and chuckles*heh.**

**Me: Please Review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Corpse Bride

**Me: Hi, it's chapter 5 and my favorite one.**

**Sonic: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Corpse Bride or any of the Sonic characters.**

**Serena: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Corpse Bride Sonic Style<p>

Chapter 5: Corpse Bride

Sonic ran from the Everglot's Mannor and out of the small village then stopped at the middle of the stone bridge and leaned over the edge as he looked down at the flower in his hand then slowly lifted the flower up to look at it better.

Sonic sadly sighs as he ears went down. "Everyone must think I'm such a fool.", sonic said as he put the flower away into his coat pocket then rested his arms over the edge of the stone bridge. "This day couldn't get any worse", he said sadly.

The town crier walks out ringing his bell for the news report. "Hear ye, hear ye! Rehearsal in ruins as Sonic Van Dort boy causes chaos!", the town crier shouted as he walked and rang his bell while sonic looked over at him from the stone bridge.

the town crier sees sonic and rings his bell some more. "Fishy fiance could be canned!", he shouted towards sonic. "Everglots all fired up as Van Dort disaster ruins rehearsal!", he shouted again as he walked away.

'Great...Just what i didn't want. Now Everybody knows.', sonic thought annoyed as he turned away and threw his arms up into the air while walking off the stone bridge heading for the big forest.

"It really shouldn't be all that difficult.", sonic said to him self while walking in the forest. "It's just a few simple vows." he said.

"With this hand, I will take your wine.", sonic said trying to learn the vows. "Ugh. No", he said as he sighed and kept walking.

"With this hand...", sonic began walking more into the big forest. "...I will cup your-", he said as he cupped his hand near his chest without even knowing. he looked down at how his hands were and shook his head. "Oh, goodness, no.", sonic said while holding his head.

"With this...", sonic began to say again as he walked deeper into the forest.

"With this candle, I will...", sonic said as he stood near a meddium size dead oak tree that was different from the taller trees and had crows sitting on its twisty branches.

"I will...", sonic began then sighed. "I will set you mother on fire.", he finished sadly as he faceplamed then sat on a tree stump with his arms resting on his knees.

"Oh, it's no use.", sonic said sadly as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the flower with the ring around the stem. sonic lifts up the flower and gently sniffs it then get serious and stands back up after putting the flower away .

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.", sonic began to say in a serious tone as he held the ring in his right hand.

"Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.", sonic said as he flick the ring into the air then caught it in his hand.

"Ah, Mrs. Everglot.", sonic said as he looked at a tree pretending it was Amy's mother. "You look ravishing this evening.", he said acting like a gentlemen to the tree pretending it Mrs. Everglot.

"What's that, Mr. Everglot?", sonic asked a meddium but thin sized tree stump pretending it was Amy's father. "Called you 'Dad'? If you insist, sir.", sonic said as he patted the tree stump then moved over to another tree.

"With this candle, I will light your way in darkness.", sonic said as he snaped off a branch and pretend to light it like a candle.

"With this ring...", sonic said as he held up the ring. "...I ask you to be mine.", he finish saying as he kneeled down and placed the ring on to a hand-like root.

Sonic smiled as he notice he did the whole vow without a single msitake or even a studder. it was quiet, too quiet as a cold wind blew his quills while he looked up to see some crows sitting on branches staring down at him.

All of a sudden the hand-like root quickly grabbed onto his right arm and pulled him to the ground, making sonic gasp and the crows move around while cawing loudly.

Sonic struggles to pull his arm away from whatever was grabbing him, but it had a strong grip. Sonic pulled as hard as he could then flung backwards landing a few feet away on the ground thinking that the thing let go, but then gasped as he realized that he had pulled the thing that grabbed him out with him.

Sonic lifts his right arm up and looks at it then gasps in fright as he sees half a skeleton arm covered in twisted roots clinging to his arm. In fright he flings the skeleton arm back and it lands on the ground a few feet away from him.

Sonic softly pants then his ear twiches as he hears a loud pounding sound and slowly turns his head, the ground started to crack, he knew something was under there and it was trying to get out. An arm pops out of the ground and digs its nails the snowy ground in front of it.

Sonic's eyes widen as he watches a body slowly comes up from the ground to reveal it's was obviously a dead female hedgehog. She was dressed in a long tattered wedding dress and veil, a light breeze blew her veil as she gently lifts it out of the way to reveal her beautiful face and lovely midnight blue eyes.

Sonic stared at her lovely figure in shock. Her skin was a light blue smooth color her ears and her quills were a pale blond color, her quills were long and a little tangled. her left arm and right leg were just bones and you could see the bones of her right ribs showing.

Never in his whole life has sonic seen anything so beautiful.

"I do.", she whispered slowly as she looked at him and gently reached out her right hand to him. sonic was going to reach out his hand but stop as he blinked.

'Wait, She's dead. I should be running away, aren't I? Like a normal person would do in this kind of situation?', sonic thought, he got up and started to run away. though he really didn't want to, which started to scare him and make him run faster. He looked back but didn't see the small hill and tripped, crashing into a gravestone at the bottom.

Sonic turned and saw the Corpse Bride gracefully descending down the hill, he pushed himself up against the gravestone to help him stand up as he looked at the girl. Still staring he fell back past the gravestone and quickly scramble to his feet and start running again.

Sonic kept running as he looked back over his shoulder to look at her and not looking where he was going, he then ran into a tree. he stumble back after running into the tree and placed a gloved hand over his left eye as he turned around and his eye that didn't hurt widen as he saw the corpse bride was only a few feet away from him.

In panic, sonic quickly turned to run but hit the tree again. He looked at her again then qucikly went back to running. he ran down another small hill and out onto a small frozen river. sonic tried to run across it but his feet slipped on the ice, not able to let him go anywhere.

Sonic turned his head and saw her comming then quickly lunged himself forward before he passed out from her beauty. he stumpbled through the forest, moving away tree branches as he ran. His jacket got caught on a tree branch but quickly got out, ripping the sleeve of his jacket in the process.

Sonic ran out onto the stone bridge and ducked as a bunch of crows flew over him. he stood up and quickly looked around as he only saw the forest and the chruch. his ears went down as looked left and right feeling disappointed because he couldn't see her anywhere.

'She's a corpse. You can't be in love with a corpse.", Sonic thought to himself sadly. Maybe it was just his imagination. he tried telling himself, though he knew that wasn't true. She was very much real and no matter how much he tried to deny it, he knew it was love at first sight when he saw her.

Sonic smiled at the thought of her then turned and was faced a few inches away from the corspe bride. He jumped back in surprised.

She slowly walk towards him one step at a time as her dress and veil were flowing gracefully behind her while sonic slowly backed up till his back hit the edge of the stone bridge as he stared at her.

She walked up to him and gently put her hands on his shoulder.

"You may kiss the bride.", she said in a graceful voice that sounded like angels singing.

She leaned foward and pressed her cold lips to his warm lips with her eyes closed as the crows swarmed around above them. Sonic's eyes widen in shock then his vision started to blur and darken as he passed out. not from shock, but from her beauty and his undeniable love he felt for her as she kissed him.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me: that was chapter 5, everyone. stay tune for chapter 6. <strong>

**Sonic:*blushes* Y- Yeah.**

**Amy: sonic why are you blushing.**

**Sonic:*red* Uh No Reason! *nervously laughs***

**Amy:*blinks* uh ok.**

**Serena: Please Review and Favorite. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Wedding Feast?

**Me: alright, here you go. chapter 6**

**Serena: Corpse Bride belongs to Tim Burton and Sonic Characters belong to SEGA.**

**Sonic: Serena belongs to SerenaRose18. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Wedding Feast?<p>

Sonic's eyes slowly opened. In front of him were a skeleon hedgehog in a tattered suit and the corpse bride, they were leaning over him concerned.

"A new arrial!", the skeleton hedgehog said in a british accent.

"He must of fainted.", she said as she put her bony hand under his head. "Are you arlight?", she asked sonic.

"Wha-What happened?", Sonic asked nervously as he had no clue where he was at. he looked around his surroundings which was very bright, colorful and full of life. except everyone there was dead, but him.

"By Jove man! Looks like we got ourselfs a breather!", said the british skeleton hedgehog.

A female corpse rabbit came up in front of him from the crowd and smiled as she was a tall and dressed in a female tattered chief outfit and her arms were bones.

"Ohh, Does he have a dead brother?", the female corpse rabbit asked looking at sonic as he blinked then a little dead skeleton fox with two bony tails appeared dressed in tattered blue clothes.

"He's still soft", the dead skeleton fox boy said as he poked sonic in the chest with a stick. Sonic quickly got up with wide eyes.

'Why am I scared? I had been wanting to be as close to the dead bride as I could, but when it's other dead corpses I freak out.', sonic thought to himself which didn't make any sense to him.

"A Toast!", said a dwarf skeleton bee who went by the name of Charmy was dressed in small tattered soilder clothes as he hit his glass with a skeleton chamelon that was dressed in larger soilder tattered clothes and have a cannonball size hole in his stomach.

The Skeleton chamelon who went by the name of General Espio took the sword that was in the skeleton bee's chest as the drink poured out from his chest into the skeleton chamelon's cup then put the sword back and drank from his cup where you can see it appear in the hole of his stomach.

"To the newly weds.", Charmy said.

"Newly weds?", Sonic said as he blinked then looked at the lovely corpse bride.

"In the woods, you said your vows so perfectly.", She said as she smiled and showed him the ring on her bony left ring finger.

"I did?", Sonic asked in puzzlement then his eyes widen as he finally understood. He did say his vow over her grave, which made her come out of the ground to be with her new husband, thinking he was saying his wedding vows to her.

'No! I have to be dreaming! There way no way I could have married someone so beautiful, even if she was dead. Stuff this wonderful couldn't have just happened right now!', Sonic thought in shock.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!", Sonic said as he banged his head on the table, trying to see if this was real or all just a dream. he turned his head to the left and saw a corpse dog with a tray walk over and whatever was on it slid off and onto the table.

It was a cat's head and it was walking! Not really, Sonic now saw that it was beetles carrying the cat's head.

"Bonjoure! Coming through! Coming throgh!", the cat said in a french accent.

"My name is Paul. I am ze head waiter and I will be creating your wedding feast!", paul said with a little giggle. Sonic jump back and turned to the corpse bride as her right eye popped out and a tiny green maggot was inside her eye socket.

"Wedding feast! I'm salivating", the maggot said making sonic gasps in shock. the corpse bride quickly covered her right eye socket.

"Maggots", she said as she giggled. 'Ok, talking maggots were not normal! Well everything here wasn't normal but still maggots shouldn't talk!', sonic thought as he backed away and gasped.

"Keep away!", he yelled as he stumble backwards then lost his balance and fell to the ground where the dwarf skeleton, charmy and skeleton chamelon, general espio were at.

Sonic quickly got up and looked around as everyone looked at him like he was the werid one. he tried to pull at the sword of charmy, seeing it was the only weapon there, but it took charmy with him and pointing charmy with the sword sticking out of his chest to the crowd of corpses.

"I've got a... I've got a...", Sonic said trying to thinking of the right word to say. "Dwarf.", sonic said lastly. "And I'm not afraid to use him! I want some questions. Now!", sonic said to all of the dead corpses.

"Answers. I think you mean 'answers'.", Charmy said.

"Thank you, yes, answers.", Sonic said to charmy the dwarf skeleton bee.

"I need some answers.", sonic began to say to all of the corpses. "What's going on here? Where am I?", he asked everyone then looks towards the dead bride.

"Who are you?", sonic asked her as he looked at her. the corpse bride held her hands together as she looked down a bit then back at him.

"Well, that's kind of a long story.", she said with her lovely voice.

"What a story it is."said a voice and all of the corpses as well as sonic and the corpse bride looking to where the voice came from.

A spot light shines on a skeleton hedgehog leaning against the wall with his bony arms crossed and a smirk on his face as he was wearing a black hat, a tattered black leather jacket with flames on the sleeves and he had only one eye, he also went by the name of Scourge Bonejangles.

"A tragic tale of romance, passion...", scourge said as he moved himself from the wall. "...and murder most foul.", he said deadly.

"This is gonna be good", charmy said to sonic, making sonic drop him and the sword.

Scourge stood and snapped his bony fingers. "Hit it boys.", he said as three skeleton dogs known as the "Bone Boys" began to dance and the music was playing.

(Scourge)

_Hey! Give me a listen you corpses of cheer _

_Leastles of you who still got an ear_

_I'll tell you a story make a skeleton cry_

_Of our jubiliciously Corpse Bride._

the spotlight moved from the stage over to where the corpse bride was and shined on her, making her smile shyly.

(Corpses)

_Die, die we all pass away_

_But don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay_

_And you might try 'n' hide_

_And you might try 'n' pray_

_But we all end up the remains of the day._

(Bone Boys)

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Scourge smirked as he walked over to the corpse bride as she stood on the stage.

(Scourge)

_Well our girl is a beauty known for miles around_

_When a mysterious stranger came into town_

_He's plenty good lookin', but down on his cash_

_And our poor little baby, she fell hard and fast_

Scourge sang as he caught the corpse bride in his arms then twirled her upright out his arms, making jealousness flash threw sonic's eyes. Sonic has never gotten jealous before until now. They way scouge twirled the one he was in love with on stage. He wanted to be the only one holding her in his arms and twirling her.

(Scourge)

_When her daddy said no _

_She just couldn't cope_

_So our lovers came up with a plan to elope._

(Corpses)

_Die, die well all pass away_

_But don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay._

_And you might try 'n' hide _

_And you might try 'n' pray_

_But we all end up the remains of the day_

(Bone Boys)

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

(instrumental)

(Scourge)

_So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night_

_They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight_

_Now her mother's wedding dress fit like a glove_

_You don't need much when your really in love_

_Except for a few things, or so I'm told_

_Like the family jewls and a sachel of gold_

_Then next to the grave yard by the old oak tree_

_On a dark foggy night at a quarter to three_

_She was ready to go but where was he_

"And then", said one corpse as it appeared next to Sonic.

(Scourge)

_She waited_

"And then?", said another corpse appearing on the other side of Sonic.

(Scourge)

_There in the shadows, was it her man?_

"And then?", said a third corpse that was near Sonic.

(Scourge)

_Her little heart beat so loud_

"And then?", said the fourth corpse who appeared behind Sonic.

(Scourge)

_And then baby, everything went black..._

_Now when she opened her eyes she was dead as dust_

_Her jewls were missin and her heart was bust_

Scourge sang as he walked into the crowd and stood next to sonic as he placed a bony arm around sonic's shoulder.

(Scourge)

_So she made a vow lyin' under that tree_

_That she'd wait for her true love to come set her free_

Scourge sang as he held out a hand towards the corpse bride as the spotlight shined on her again.

(Scourge)

_Always waiting for someone to ask for her hand_

Scourge sang as the corpse bride smiled and held out her left hand.

(Scourge)

_Then out of the blue comes this groovy young man_

Scourge sang as he pushed sonic towards the corpse bride who took his hand and began to twirl around together.

(Scourge)

_Who vowed forever to be by her side_

_And that's story of our Corpse Bride!_

Scourge finish singing as he and the other corpses danced and had fun while Sonic and the corpse bride twirled till her left bony arm snapped off with him and he fell back but two corpses caught him. Sonic shook off the skeleton hand off then quickly dashed out the room.

"Yeah.", scourge said as he held his hat over his left eye socket as the song and music ended.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me: chapter 6, everyone. I don't own the song 'Remains of the day', it belongs to Corpse Bride which belongs to Tim Burton.<strong>

**Sonic: Wow.**

**Scourge:*smirks*heh, I'm in this story and got to dance with cutie here. *smirks and wraps an arm around serena***

**Serena:*blinks*eh?!**

**Sonic:*glares and growls*HANDS OFF HER, SCOURGE! *punches scourge away from serena***

***Scourge and Sonic fight***

**Me:*blink and sweat drops*... **

**Serena: Please Review. **


	7. Chapter 7: Fugitive Groom

**Me: Hi-Hi, alright here is chapter 7 enjoy! Amy, Shadow why don't you tell everyone the disclaimer**

**Amy:*smiles* Alright, SerenaRose18 doesn't own Corpse Bride or any of the Sonic Characters.**

**Shadow: Corpse Bride belongs to Tim Burton while The Sonic Characters belong to SEGA. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Fugitive Groom<p>

~**Meanwhile In The Land Of The Living**~

Vector stands next to the Van Dort carriage coughing a little as he lights his smoke pipe and takes a puff of it while the horse lets out a small neigh.

Amy Everglot stands near the window looking out it worried.

"Amy, come away from the window.", Her mother called to her. Amy did as she was told and walked away from the window and over to where Sonic's parents and her parents were sitting near the fireplace, drinking tea.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be back shortly", Aleena Van Dort said as she sat by her husband. "He's terrified of the dark. In fact when he was a boy...", she continue to say. "...he used to wet his combinations regularly, didn't he, Jules?", Aleena said as she elbowed him then a knock came from the door.

"Enter.", Arthur said. The doors open and Lord Shadow walks into the room.

"Oh, Lord Shadow. I trust the room is to your liking.", Emily Everglot said to Lord Shadow.

"Thank you, you are a most gracious hostess.", Lord Shadow said as he walked towards everyone. "Which is why it pains me to be the bearer of such bad news.", he said as he lean down and faced Arthur Everglot.

Lord Shadow snapped his fingers and the town crier walked into the room. Lord Shadow stood and faced the town crier.

"Would you care to repeats tonight's headline for us?", Lord Shadow asked the town crier. The town crier brought up his bell and rang it loudly as he cupped his hand near his mouth.

"Hear ye, hear ye!", the town crier began to yell, his loud voice shaking the tea cups in everyone's hand. "Sonic Van Dort seen this night on the bridge in the arms of a mystery woman! The lovely temptress and Master Van Dort slipped away into the night!", he continue to yell while ringing the bell.

"And now, the weather.", the town crier said in a calmer voice. "Scattered showers-", he began to say but got cut off by Arthur.

"Enough!", Lord Shadow yelled. "That will be all", he said to the town crier then the town crier turned and left the room.

"Mystery woman?", Aleena asked. "He doesn't even know any women!", she said.

"Or so you thought.", Lord Shadow said as he headed for the doors then faced everyone. "Do call for me if you need my assistance...", he said as he grabbed onto the door knobs and looked at Amy. "...in any way.", he finished saying then closed the doors.

"Good heavens, Arthur, what should we do?", Emily said worried as she stood from her seat. "Fetch me musket.", Arthur said causing worry to Jules and Aleena Van Dort.

"Oh Jules, do something.", Aleena said worried.

"The town crier probably just had a slow news day.", Jules said as he got up and took the musket from the butler's hands. "You know how it it, you need a little something to cry about.",he said to Arthur as he chuckled a bit.

"Regardless, we are one groom short for this wedding tomorrow.", Arthur said as he stood from his seat. "Not to mention the financial implications", he mumble to himself as Jules put the musket back where it was.

"A most scadalous embarrassment for us all.", Emily said upset.

"Oh, give us a chance to find him, we beg of you." Aleena said as she begged Emily Everglot. "Just give us untill dawn.", she said.

"Very well." Emily sighed. "Till dawn.", she said to the Van Dorts.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me: there was chapter 7 everyone.<strong>

**Amy:*shock*dang, Shadow is good at being the bad guy. **

**Shadow:*smirks*why thank you Amy. **

**Me: please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Chip The Skeleton Dog?

**Me: Ladies and gentlemen...I present chapter 8!**

**Sonic: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Corpse Bride or The Sonic Characters**

**Serena: *smiles* Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Corpse Bride Sonic Style<p>

Chaper 8: Chip...The Skeleton Dog?

~**Meanwhile Back In The Land Of The Dead**~

The Corpse Bride walks through the village of the undead as she looks around for sonic, since he ran off.

"Sonic, darling, where are you?", she asked as she looked around her for him.

"If you ask me, your boyfriend is kind of jumpy.", the maggot said inside her head.

"He's not my boyfriend. he's my husband.", she said to the maggot inside her head. "Sonic, where have you gone?", she said as she looked around for him.

The maggot popped the corpse bride's eye out making her catch it in her hand. "I'll keep an eye out for him", the maggot said as he looked around outside her eye socket.

Meanwhile with Sonic, he ran as fast as he could through the town of the land of the dead. he had to find a place where he could be alone to think. he never thought of talking to a girl at all before he met the corpse bride.

Sonic had fallen in love with her at first sight, something no one would have thought of him doing. She was lovely and her voice sounded beautiful. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but after hearing about how she had fallen in love before with some other man gave him mixed and confused feelings.

Sonic turned and saw the corpse bride coming close and calling out his name, so he hid behind a dead horse statue.

"Sonic?", the corpse bride called out as she continued to look for sonic while sonic slowly peeked out from behind the statue and looked around to make sure she wasn't near then quietly walked out from behind it, hopeing she wouldn't see him.

sonic slowly moves away from the statue but quickly gets spotted by the maggot as the maggot looks at sonic and gasps.

"There he goes, there he goes!", the maggot cried making the corpse bride turned and see sonic. Sonic panics and quickly runs off. "He's- He's getting away!", the maggot cried.

"Quick, quick, after him!", the maggot cried as the corpse bride put her eye back into her eye socket.

"Sonic.", she said as she went after him. sonic ran by a shop called "2nd hand shoppe" as the corpse bride followed him but then stopped as she looks around because she lost him. the 2nd hands all point in the direction sonic went. she looks at them and smiles. "Thank you", she said to them then continued to walk after Sonic.

"Sonic.", she called out as sonic ran through a hall of coffins. "Where are you?", the corpse bride said as sonic quickly went over to a coffin and layed in it pretending to be dead.

"Sonic?", she asked as she walked right by him and looking around for him.

"Where have you gone?", she cried out as she looked for him still while sonic peeked open an eye too see if she's gone and a small black widow comes down beside him.

"Married, huh? I'm a widow", the widow said making sonic gasp and whacking her away from him as he runs away from the hall of coffins.

"Oh, how rude. He went that way!", the widow cried and she swung from side to side after being whacked. the corpse bride turned around while sonic was running away.

"Sonic.", the corpse bride said. sonic stopped running to see which way to go then gasped as he saw her. "Sonic, darling.", she said as she looked around for him as sonic took off running again.

Sonic stops running and sees a blue dead skeleton dog sweeping the ground with a broom. he grabs the corpse's jaket and said. what was he going to say? 'Yeah I got married and my dead wife is trying to find me, but I want to be alone?' that make him sound like a jerk so instead he said. "Please there's been a terrible mistake. I'm not dead.", sonic said as he shook the dead skelelton dog making its head fall off onto the ground. sonic stepped back and gasped then ran off again while the skeleton dog went back to sweeping the ground along with sweeping its head.

Sonic almost ran into a corpse bird. "Excuse me.", said the corpse bird as he step to the left like sonic did. "Excuse me.", said the corpse bird again as he step to the right like sonic did also. so the corpse bird split himself in two making sonic's eyes wide. "Excuse me", the corpse bird said as his two sides hopped away on either side of sonic.

Sonic looked at it dumfounded before turning around and running again.

"Sonic.", the corpse bride said as sonic kept running. sonic kept running till he ended up at a dead end.

"Dead end.", sonic muttered as he looked at the stone wall.

"Sonic!", the corpse bride called out as she was getting closer to where he was. Sonic looked up the stone wall 'If I could get up there, I would be able to think all this though without her finding me', he thought.

Sonic then started to climb up the wall. "Hello!", the corpse bride said as sonic kept climbing up the wall. Once sonic reached the top he grabbed onto the little railing at the top then grabbed onto something father beyond that.

It only took sonic a few seconds to notice that it was the corpse bride's skeleton leg. sonic gasped as he looked up at her. the corpse bride looked down at him and smiled.

" You could have used the stairs, silly.", she said as she reached over and grabs his right arm then helped him up over the railing. she smiled then softly gasped a little in awe of the view.

"Isn't the view beautiful?", she asked as she twirled a little and sonic stared at her.

'No, your more beautiful than the view. your beauty is more wonderful then this dead place.', sonic thought.

"It's takes my breath away", she said. "Well it would if I had any.", she said as she giggled a little and walked to a coffin shaped bench.

"Isn't it romantic?", she asked as she sat down on the bench while sonic stared at her.

The corpse bride sat on the bench as she smiles and patted a spot next to her for him to come sit by her. sonic doesn't hesitate to walk over and sit down next to her.

"Look, I'm terribly sorry about what's happened to you...", sonic began to say to the corpse bride sitting beside him. "And I'd like to help.", he said speaking the truth though feeling nervous. "But I really do need to get home.", he said looking at her.

"This is your home now", the corpse bride said as she smiled at him.

"But I don't even know your name.", sonic said as he looked at her. 'All this time, I've been thinking of her as the 'The Corpse Bride' or 'The Dead Bride'. I really want to know her name.', sonic thought.

the corpse bride looked away as if to think then looks at him as she was about to tell him. "Well, that's a great way to start a marriage.", said the maggot inside her head as he cut her off.

"Shh! Shut up!",the corpse bride whispered to the maggot as she put her hands on her eyes then ears as if trying to shut the maggot up.

Sonic blinked and looked at her oddly wondering what she was doing and why she had said that.

the corpse bride looked at sonic and smiled.

"It's Serena.", she said in her angel-like voice while smiling.

"Serena.", sonic whispered to himself, now that he knew her name. he could never imagine her being called anything else. Serena was a lovely and beautiful name, it fit perfectly with her.

"Oh! I forgot. I have something for you", Serena said as she reach down and brought up a box then placing it on sonic's lap. the box was ripped a little and looked like it barley survived over the years. Sonic looked at the box confused, wondering why she was giving him a gift.

"It's a wedding present", serena whispered to him as she smiled. Sonic lifts up the box to his ear then softly shakes it to hear what's inside then sets back down on his lap. sonic lifts the lid and gasps for inside the box there was a mess of bones.

"Thank you.", sonic said oddly then quickly closed the box as the box started to shake. the box fell from sonic's lap onto the ground making the bones roll out from him then all of the bones moved and formed themselfs into a some kind of skeleton animal.

the dead animal looked at him and barked, sonic now knew it was a dog. the dead dog picked up its white almost silver collar with its mouth and walked over to sonic. sonic guessed the dead dog wanted him to take the collar so sonic reached out hesitated and slowly took the collar from the dead dog to get a better look at it.

Sonic looked down at the collar to see a small messy writing he did in black paint when he was a boy. sonic slowly looked from the collar to the dead dog.

"Chip?", Sonic asked slowly as he looked at the dead dog. the dog barked happily, confirming that indeed that he was Chip.

"Chip! Chip! It's my dog Chip!", sonic said happily as chip jumps onto his lap. sonic started scratching chip's head then put his collar back on.

"I knew you'd be happy to see him.", Serena said as chip jumps down and faces Sonic and Serena as his bony tail wags as fast as it could.

"Who's my good boy? Sit. Sit, Chip.", sonic commanded. Chip sat down still wagging his tail and looking up at sonic happily.

"Good boy, Chip. Roll over. Roll over.", sonic said moving to the next command. Chip did as he was told though his body rolled and his head didn't.

"Good boy, Chip. Play dead", sonic said. chip tilted his head and looked at him weirdly. 'He can't play dead when his already dead.', sonic thought.

"Sorry.", sonic mumbled as chip jumps back onto the bench and started looking at Serena. Serena puts Chip's head in her hands as she smiles.

"Oh, what a cutie!", she said as she smiled and chip wags his tail.

Sonic smiled as he scratched chip's back. "You should have seen him with fur.", he said. "Mother never approved of chip jumping up like this.", he said petting chip's head. "But then again, Mother never approved of anything.", he finished sighing.

"Do you think she whould have approved of me?", serena asked softly as she looked at sonic. Sonic looked at her and shortly laughed.

"You're lucky you'll never have to meet her.", sonic said then blinked as an idea popped into his head.

'Wait, thats it If I can find a way to get back to the land of the living I can go talk to Amy and tell that I am already married. that way Amy can marry who she loves and I spend the rest of my life here with Serena. Perfect!', sonic thought as he smiled at the idea.

"Well acturally, now that you mention it. I think you should.", sonic began to say. "Hmm?", serena said as she looked at sonic.

"In fact...sense we're...you know...married.", sonic said as he stood up. "You should definitely meet her and my father too. We should go and see them right now.", sonic lied as he put on a fake smile though he felt bad about lying to her but it was the only for his idea plan to work.

"Oh, what a fantastic idea! Where are they burried?", serena said as she stood up and smiled. Sonic turned away. 'What if we couldn't go back to the land of the living?', sonic thought. Serena looked at him worried.

"What? What is it?", she asked.

"They're...not from around here.", sonic said as he rub the back of his neck.

"Where are they?", serena asked sonic.

Sonic lifted his hand and pointed up making her gasp as she understood.

"Oh, they're still alive.", serena said as she looked up. "I'm afraid so.", sonic said.

"Well, that is a problem.", serena said then chip barks at her making her look down at him. "What's that chip?", serena asked as she bent down on one knee to hear chip better. 'When your dead, you can talk to animal? this place just keeps throwing surprises at me.', sonic thought.

Chip barked at Serena as she understood what he was telling her.

"Oh, no, we couldn't possibly.", serena said to chip. Chip barks again at her.

"Oh, well, if you put it like that.", serena said as she agrees with chip and stood back up. "What?", sonic said as he looks at her.

"Elder Knuckles.", serena whispered to sonic as lighting went off in the land of the dead.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me: there we have it, chapter 8 and don't worry there will be more chapters. <strong>

**Knuckles: finally I make the scene. *smiles proudly***

**Sonic:*smirks*yeah but your an old skeleton. *chuckles***

**Knuckles:*glares at sonic*WHY YOU LITTLE...!**

**Me: Hey! no fighting!**

***knuckles glares and mumbles while sonic smirks and chuckles a little***

**Serena: Please Review and Fav! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Ukrainian Haunting Spell

**Me: Hello Again, alright its time for chapter 9! :)**

**Knuckles: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Corpse Bride or The Sonic Characters.**

**Sonic: Enjoy Everybody!**

* * *

><p>Corpse Bride Sonic Style<p>

Chapter 9: Ukrainian Haunting Spell

The walk to Elder Knuckle's place wasn't long. it only took six minutes to get there, so Serena asked Sonic some questions about his parents which he answered truthfully.

"So who do you resemble most? Your father or mother?", Serena asked sonic.

"My father, I have his blue fur while I have my mother's green eyes.", sonic said.

"Ah, here we are.", Serena said as she smiles and they stop at a tall stone building.

lighting goes off over the tall stone building in the land of the dead as there are a lot of stairs on it they began to walk up the stairs. Once they got to the top, chips barks a little as he goes into an old small room filled with books everyone with Serena and Sonic following behind him.

Chips barks again making Serena to tell him be quiet. "Shh! Chip.", serena whispered as she walked up the stairs and into the place. "Elder Knuckles...", serena said quietly as she looked around the room for him with sonic walking behind her.

"are you there?", she asked quietly as she looked around with sonic following behind her. They enter the room where there were tons of books everywhere. they was so many books there was barley any room to walk in there.

"Hello? Is anyone home?", Serena said.

Sonic walked beside serena still looking around the room.

"Hello?", Serena asked again as she looked around the room. Sonic was so busy looking he bumped into a stack of books making them fall over and creating a loud sound that startled the crows in the room and they all flew out the room. A shadow of a creepy hand came out to stop the swaying lamp that had freaked out the crows.

Sonic turned and saw that it wasn't a creepy dark thing he thought it was. It was a skeleton hand of the old skeleton echidna that had a had a crack on his skull, a long skinny grey bread hanging from his jaw bone and his small reading glasses in his hand.

"Oh, there you are!", Serena said happily.

the old skeleton echidna looked around then put on his reading glasses as he saw Serena.

"Oh, my dear. There you are.", Elder Knuckles said looking down at her.

"I've brought my husband, Sonic.", Serena said gesturing to sonic.

"What's that? Husband?", Elder Knuckles said as he scratch his skull sinse he didn't hear about all the stuff going around their 'marriage'.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir.", Sonic said a little loud, not sure if the old skeleton echidna could hear all that well.

"We need to go up. Upstairs?", Serena said pointing her bony finger up. "To vist the land of the living.", she finish saying.

"Land of the living?", Elder Knuckles asked. "Oh, my dear.", he said getting off the podium and walking down the stairs made from the books to look like stairs.

"Please, Elder Knuckles.", Serena begged with her hands clasped together.

"Now why go up there, when everyone are dying to get down here?", Elder Knuckles asked as he walked down the book made stairs.

"Sir, I beg you to help.", Sonic said now clasping his hands. "It means so much to me...",he said then looked at serena. "Us.", he finish saying.

"I don't know, It's just not natural.", Elder Knucklers as he scratch his skull.

"Please, Elder Knuckles.", Serena begged again. "Surely there must be something you can do.", she said in a lovely voice while holding elder knuckles's bony hand.

If she was looking at sonic and said that, all he would have done was gawk at her loveliness while he heart melted at the sound of her sweet voice.

Elder Knuckles patted her bony hand and looked at her. "Let me see what I can do.", he said then let go of her hand and began to walk.

"Now where did I put that book?", Elder Knuckles said to him self as he walked and looked around . He lost a book in here? Ah man,it was going to him hourse to find that thing!

Elder Knuckles opens a cabinet that had more books(**AN:OMG! How many books does one skeleton need?!**) and starting looking around in there, looking for the book he needed. he closed the cabinet and opened the top drawer of the wooden dresser making a bunch of crows fly out of it as sonic ducked behind serena while they flew out of the room.

"I left it here somwhere.", elder knuckles muttered to himself as he started picking up books one by one glancing at each one then throwing them behind him. One big book almost landed on chip but he yelped and jumped out of the way.

"Ah, There's the one.", Elder Knuckles said as he reached for a big red book and took it off the shelf. he blew the dust off of the book then went back to his podium with some jars in his arms, he then set the jars on his podium by him while a crow sat on his podium also.

Elder Knuckles opens the book to the middle and turns the page looking for the right info. he turned another page but turned it back as he found the right page.

"I have it.", he said as he pointed to the page in the book and looked at them.

Serena smiled as she softly gasped in relief. "A Ukrainian haunting spell. Just the thing for these quick trips.", Elder Knuckles said proudly.

"So glad you thought of this.", serena whispered to sonic as she stepped next to him.

"Me too.", Sonic whispered back. Now Sonic felt more bad about this. He loved serena, but what if she didn't love him back. what if she was still in love with that other guy? He had to worry about it later, right now he had get on with his plans and get to Amy.

Elder Knuckles took out a cup and grabbed a jar, he took the cork out of the jar with his mouth then spit it out. he started filling the cup up with the liquid then took something out from another jar and put it into the cup then he pluck a feather from the crow sitting on his podium making it squawk and jumps a bit as he put the feather into the cup. a little bit of red smoke came up from the cup and Elder Knuckles fans it away as he coughs a bit.

Elder Knuckles lifts the cup up out to him then puts the cup to his mouth and drinks it.

"Now then...", Elder Knuckles said his bones shaking a bit as he burped a little and red smoke came out from the crack in his skull.

Sonic and Serena looked at each other then looked back at Elder Knuckles.

"The Ukrainian haunting spell?", serena said. Elder Knuckles took hold of the crow sitting on his podium and squeezed its stomach making an egg pop out.

The crow flew away as Elder Knuckles held up the egg and looked at sonic and serena.

"Ah, Here we have it. Ready?", Elder Knuckles said as he held the egg in hand. "Just remember, when you want to come back, say 'Hopscotch'.", he said to sonic and serena.

"Hopscotch?", Serena said in a excited voice.

"That's it.", Elder Knuckles said as he cracked the egg.

Elder Knuckles opened the egg above sonic and serena making a golden cloud enclosing over them.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There you have it! chapter 9.<strong>

**Sonic:*snickers*geez, knuckles for an old man you sure needed a lot of books.**

**Knuckles:*glares* SHUT IT!**

***knuckles and sonic bicker back and forth***

**Serena:*sweat drops then smiles* Please Review and Fav! :) **


	10. Chapter 10: Bad Feelings

**Me: alright boys and girls of every age it's time for chapter 10!**

**Sonic: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Corpse Bride or The Sonic Characters.**

**Serena: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Corpse Bride Sonic Style<p>

Chapter 10:Bad Feelings

The golden cloud turned blue and when it slowly disappeared. Sonic from what he could see, found out that they were back in the forest by his town. serena softly gasped as she looked up to the see the big, bright, full moon with it's moonlight beamed down on them.

"I've spent so long in the darkness...I'd almost forgotten how beautiful the moonlight is.", Serena said while standing beside sonic as a light breeze blows through her veil while she and sonic stare at the beautiful moon.

Serena looks to her right and softly giggles a little making sonic look to she was watching a butterfly that looked just like the one he drew this morning. 'Had it only been this morning? I feel like I had been with Serena for years, yet I can't seem to get enough of her.', sonic thought as he looked at serena. The moonlight looks so beautiful beaming on Serena.

They watched as the buttlerfly flew over them then towards the moon and out of sight. 'Now this was romantic.', sonic thought. 'I wish I could stay here with Serena forever.', sonic thought with a smile. Have the moon always so big and bright just like this.

Serena smiled as she leaped forward gracefully a little and began to twirl around then come back to sonic. she came up to his right and moved her arm around him as they both stared into each others eyes.

Sonic was hypnotized by serena's dancing. she moved so delicately and gracefully. he turned away reminding himself of his plan while serena continued to dance gracefully not seeing a tree root sticking out of ground. her right shoe getting caught by the tree making her right bony leg snap off at the knee casuing her to fall flat onto the snowy ground.

Serena slowly sits up as she lifts her veil and the maggot tries to tell her something.

"Hey, I think you dropped something.", the maggot said to her making her turn and see that her right bony leg is stuck in the root.

Serena quickly goes over to her right leg and puts it back on before sonic turns around to face her. Sonic turned to see she had stopped dancing but then Serena smiled and went back to dancing gracefully as though nothing had happened.

Serena spreads her arms out as she dances again with her veil blowing beautifully in the breeze. sonic once again became hypnotized by her dancing. serena came up to a tree taking it by the trunk and swinged herself around it while smiling. serena then gracefully walks up to sonic and moves ghost-like around him while her veil swirled around him in slow motion.

Serena started swirling herself around him in a circle, it was like she was hovering around him like a ghost. Sonic shook himself out of her hypnotizing trance. he took hold of serena by her ice cold shoulders. "Hold on, Hold on.", sonic said as he sat her down on a gravestone.

"I think...I should go prepare mother and father for the big news.", sonic lied. "I'll go ahead and you...wait here.", he said to her.

"Perfect.", serena said as she smiled at him with her hands on her lap.

"I won't be long. Stay right here. I'll be back.", sonic said as he starting to leave but felt like he was being torn in two at just the thought of leaving her.

"Ok.", serena said smiling.

Sonic rushed back to her. "No peeking", he said to her causing her to giggle a little while he could see her again before he left.

'You are going to see her. This won't take long. hurry up and get the plan over with.', sonic thought.

Sonic took one last look at Serena then quickly dashed out of the forest and headed for Amy Everglot's house with his plan running into motion.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me:well there it is, I wonder what's going to happen between sonic and amy when he reaches her home.<strong>

**Serena:*soft* I have a bad feeling about this...**

**Sonic:*looks down* I don't like lying to Serena. **

**Me:*pats sonic* it's ok sonic.**

**Serena:*hugs sonic* I forgive you.**

**Sonic:*blushes and smiles***

**Me: Please Review and Fav! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Other Woman part 1

**Me: Hi it's time for chapter 11**

**Amy: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Corpse Bride or the Sonic Characters**

**Sonic: Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Corpse Bride Sonic Style<p>

Chapter 11:The Other Woman part 1

Sonic ran threw the small town and up to the Everglot's mansion then quickly went up the steps to the door. he got to the porch and was about to knock when he heared Emily and Arthur Everglot talking right inside by the door.

"If ever I see that Van Dort boy...I'll strangle him with my bare hands", Arthur Everglot angrily as he locked the bottom part of the door and making sonic softly gasp as he was listening in on them.

"Your hands are too fat, and his neck is too thin.", Emily Everglot said to her husband as she locked the top part of the door. "You'll have to use a rope.", she said.

Sonic softly gasped then slowly backed away from the door and headed around back.

~Meanwhile in the forest~

Serena sat on the gravestone with her chin resting on her hand as she softly sighs and waited for sonic, wondering what was talking him so long.

"This is the voice of your conscience. Listen to what I say.", the maggot said inside serena's head. "I have a bad feeling about that boy. You know he is no...", the maggot said to serena, annoying her. Serena sighs and rolls her eyes as she bangs her hand again the side of her head knocking the maggot out of her head and into the snow.

"Go chew on someone else's ear for a while.", serena said annoyed at the maggot. "Sonic has gone to see his parents, just like he said.", she said as she looked at the maggot.

the maggot scoffs and uses his tail to wipe the snow off his head. "If I hadn't just been sitting in it, I would say that you had lost your mind.", the maggot said.

"I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason...", serena said. "for taking so long.", she said softly as her ears went down sadly.

"I am sure he does.", the maggot said. "Why don't you go ask him?", he asked.

"Alright, I will.", serena said. "After all, he couldn't get far with those cold feet.", the maggot said as he was next to foot prints of sonic's shoes that were made in the snow.

~Back with Sonic~

Sonic looked up as he walked to the back of the everglot's manison, he looked at the vines that were going up the stone pillars to the balcony of Amy's room. sonic starting climbing up the vines to Amy's balcony.

Amy was sitting on a armchair near a fireplace in her room as she was sewing a blanket she was making. sonic finally made it to the balcony but once he was about to climb over the railing he slipped and fell onto the balcony with a thud.

Amy gasped as she thought she heared something then went back to sewing thinking it was nothing. sonic got up and dust himself off then went to the glass doors and quietly knocked. Amy turned her head and gasped as she saw sonic then quickly got up and went to the door and opened it as she let sonic in.

sonic came in and closed the door behind him as he took a breath.

"Amy.", sonic said still taking a breath.

"Sonic? I'm so happy to see you. Come by the fire", Amy said taking sonic's arm and bringing him over to the fire. Sonic and Amy sat down from across each other.

"Where have you been? Are you alright?", Amy asked worried.

"I-I- oh dear.", sonic said. How was he going to tell and explain all this to her without hurting her. She wasn't going to believe him. Ok he'd tell her that he didn't love her and that he was in love with a girl name Serena but not mention that serena is a corpse. How in the world was he going to do that? That was whole point of his plan was to come here and tell her then go back and spend the rest of his life with Serena.

'Think! I have to tell her so I can go back to Serena!', sonic thought in panic.

"You're as cold as death. What's happened to you?", Amy asked in worried as she touched his hand. sonic took a deep breath and looked at Amy.

"Amy...the reason why I messed up at our rehearsal is...is because.", sonic said nervously.

"Sonic?", Amy said looking at him.

"Is because I think we're not right for each other a-and really don't wish to marry you, I'm sorry.", sonic said as he look down.

"What?! Why?", Amy asked in shock. Sonic looked at her and sighed "W..Well, it's because I'm already married...", he said. Amy gasped then glared. "Married to who?", she asked.

"a girl name Serena and I truly love her.", sonic said. Amy held both his hand. "But Sonic, I love you and your suppose to be marrying me.", Amy said making sonic eyes wide in shock. 'Wha- What? No! remember Serena', sonic thought as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, amy.", sonic said sadly. Amy looked at him. "you must really love her then.", she said softly. sonic smiles and nods. "Yes, I do.", sonic said as he held her hand. "I hope we can still be friends?", he said smiling.

Amy looked down and glared. "No...", she muttered as she looked at him.

Sonic blinks in surprise. "What?", he asked. "No, I love you sonic and I won't let her take you from me.", amy said as she leaned forward so she can kiss sonic.

Sonic's eyes widen then looks at the doors and gasps as he sees serena climbing over the balcony. 'Oh no! Not good!', sonic thought while he panic and tried to stop amy from kissing him.

Sonic held amy back by her shoulders. "Amy, stop I don't love you. I love Serena with all of my heart and even though she's a corpse. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.", he said in a serious tone.

Serena opens the doors after standing up and walks in as a rush of wind blew her veil over her face and slam the doors shut behind her. Sonic and Amy stand up after hearing the doors slam shut.

"My darling, I just wanted to meet...", serena said as she finally got her veil out her face and gasped at seeing Amy.

Amy then gasps as she sees the dead bide in the room. Sonic looks between Amy and Serena. 'Uh-oh this is not how I planed it.', sonic thought.

"Darling?", Serena said taking Sonic's arm and pulling him closer to her. Sonic knew she was doing this to show Amy that he belong to her and she belong to him.

"Who's this?", Serena asked knowing that he had lied to her to go see Amy. "Who is she?", Amy asked as she wanted to know who this dead girl was that stole Sonic's heart.

"I'm his wife.", Serena said holding out her left bony hand with the ring on it. Amy gasped. 'This... This is the corpse Sonic married and fell in love with?!', amy thought.

"See?", Sonic said as he took serena's skeleton arm. "She's dead. Look.", he said as he waved it to show amy that serena was a corpse but it didn't matter to him because he loved serena.

Serena furiously pulled her arm away from him then stepped back and glared at Amy. "Hopscotch", she whispered angrily then grabbed sonic by the arm and pulled him to her as they drifted back from the balcony doors and headed back to the land of the dead with crows flying around them fast and everything going dark.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me: that was chapter 11 <strong>

**Amy:*sniffs* I was so close to being Sonic's. **

**Serena:*crosses arms and looks away from sonic***

**Shadow:*smirks*Ooooo Sonic's in trouble.**

**Sonic:*glares at shadow* Shut It!**

**Me:*sweat drops* oh dear... please review and fav! **


	12. Chapter 12: The Other Woman part 2

**Me: alright here is chapter 12.**

**Knuckles: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Corpse Bride or any of the Sonic Character. She only owns her OC, Serena The Hedgehog.**

**Sonic: Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Corpse Bride Sonic Style<p>

Chapter 12:The Other Woman part 2

The crows all move away as Serena and Sonic end up back in Elder Knuckles's room. Serena glares as she angrily pushes sonic away from her.

"You lied to me!", Serena said angrily at sonic. "Just to get back to that other women!", she said as she turned away from sonic and crossed her arms.

"I don't love her, I told her I only liked her as a friend. Just friends. I was suppose to marry her but it was an arranged marriage our parents forced us into, so technically you're the other woman...", sonic said as he looked at serena.

"No! You're married to me!", serena said pointing to herself. "She's the other woman.", she cried pointing up.

Sonic hated seeing her so sad, it broke his heart that he had lied to her and ended up hurting her. he was about to say something when elder knuckles coughed and sonic looked up at him.

"She's got a point.", Elder Knuckles said.

"And I thought...", serena cried wiping her tears with her veil as her ears were down sadly. "I thought this was all going so well.", she sobbed as her right eye popped out and rolled across the floor and stopped at sonic's shoe.

Sonic picked it up and wiped her eye on his jacket and handed it back to her. "Look, I'm sorry but...", sonic said. "This just can't work.", he finish saying.

"Why not?", serena said as she took her eye back and held it in her hand while her back was to him.

'Yeah, why not! You love her and want to be with her forever so why not?', sonic thought to himself. His parents wouldn't know where he went, Amy could learn to move on and find someone else to love and Serena was dead but that didn't matter to him and he didn't care that serena was dead. Sonic thought Serena was the most beautiful and loving girl he had ever seen.

"It's my eye, isn't it?", serena asked sadly as she put her eye back into her right eye socket. "No, your eye is...lovely.", sonic said.

"Listen, under different circumstances, well, who knows? But we're just to different. I mean, you're dead.", sonic said as he faced her. Why was sonic arguing about this? he remembered the reason, the other man. The one she had fallen in love with before she died. What if she was still in love with him? And her being with sonic was just temporary?

"You should've thought about that before you asked me to marry you.", serena said as she looked at sonic. Sonic was getting so upset and angry about 'The other man' that he blurted out something hurtful without even thinking.

"Why can't you understand? It was a mistake. I would never marry you.", sonic said then gasped as he eyes widen in shock at what he just said and look at serena to see a flash of hurt go threw her eyes.

Serena looked at him as she was very hurt by what he said as she look down and she sadly sighs as her ears went down and she started walking away from him and headed for the stairs. she looked so hurt and so sad.

Sonic wanted to grab her and hold her close as he told her how sorry he was and that he didn't mean any of it. Which was true. She was the only one he wanted to marry and he knew that it was never a mistake that he did ask her to marry him.

Sonic didn't even barley remembered the first three words of his vows, but right when he walked onto her grave he rememberd them and said them perfectly and he meant to say them.

Sonic was about to say something but all he could do was stare at how beautifully and gracefully she looked as she began to walk down the stairs with her veil and dress trailing behind her.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me:*sniffs* T..That was chapter 12 and poor Serena!<strong>

**Knuckles:*looks at Sonic*dude, that was harsh.**

**Sonic:*ears down* I know!**

**Serena:*looks down then walks away sadly***

**Me:*sniffs* Review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Tears to Shed

**Me: Alright it's time for chapter 13 where Serena sings.**

**Serena: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Corpse Bride or any of the Sonic Characters but SerenaRose18 owns me, Serena The Hedgehog. **

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Corpse Bride Sonic Style<p>

Chapter 13:Tears to Shed

Serena sadly walks down to the bottom of the stairs and around a corner as she sadly grabs her veil and tosses it onto a old ruined small bike near the stone wall then walks and sits on a coffin shaped sofa while holding her bouquet of blue dead flowers. she sadly sighs as she looks at the flowers. "Roses for eternal love.", serena said as she angrily ripped some roses from her bouquet and tossed them to the ground. "Lilies for sweetness.", she said softly as she gently pluck some lilies from her bouquet and let them fall softly. "Baby's breath.", she sigh sadly as looked at her bouquet then tossed it a few feet away from her as chip walks up and softly sniffs the bouquet.

The widow slowly comes down beside serena. "Why so blue?", she asked serena. Serena looked at her sadly. "Maybe he's right. Maybe we are too different.", she said sadly to the widow.

"Maybe he should have his head examined.", the maggot said then serena pulled him out from her ear. "I could do it.", the maggot as serena held him by her bony pointer and thumb fingers.

"Perhaps he does belong with her. Little Miss Living...", serena said. "With her rosy cheeks and beating heart.", she said sadly as she rested her chin on her hand.

"Oh, those girls are ten a penny. You've got so much more", the widow said trying to cheer serena up. "You've got- You've got-", the widow said as she tried to think of what to say.

"You've got a wonderful personality.", the widow said, only making serena look at her then look away as she shook her head and rerested her chin on her hand again as the music began.

(Maggot)

_What does that wispy little brat have _

_That you don't have double?_

(Widow)

_She can't hold a candle to the beauty of you smile._

(Serena speaking)

_How about a pulse?_

(Maggot)

_Overrated by a mile_

(Widow)

_Overblown_

(Maggot and Widow)

_If he only knew the you that we know._

(Serena)

_(sigh)_

(Widow)

_And that silly little creature isn't wearing his ring_

the widow sang as she went to serena's left bony hand and lift up her left bony ring finger to show the ring that was on it.

(Maggot)

_And she doesn't play piano_

(Maggot and Widow)

_Or dance_

(Maggot)

_Or sing_

(Maggot and Widow)

_No she doesn't compare_

(Serena)

_But she still breathes air_

(Widow)

_Who cares?_

(Maggot)

_Unimportant_

(Widow)

_Overrated_

(Maggot)

_Overblown_

(Maggot and Widow)

_If only he could see_

_How special you can be_

_If he only know the you that we know_

Serena looks at the widow and the maggot as she softly sighs and slowly stands up with her arms getnly wrapped around herself as she sings.

(Serena)

_If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain_

_If you cut me with a knife it's still the same_

_And I know her heart is beating _

_And I know that I am dead_

Serena slowly walks up to an old red wooden door and gently place her hand on it then puts her hand on her chest where her heart would be.

(Serena)

_Yet the pain here that I feel_

_Try and tell it's not real_

Serena looks down sadly as she slowly slides down then door and sits down with her head and ears down.

(Serena)

_For it seems that I still have a tear to shed_

the maggot and widow come down beside serena as the widow holds the maggot and they sing.

(Maggot)

_The sure redeeming feature_

_From that little creature _

_Is that she's alive._

(Widow)

_Overrated_

(Maggot)

_Overblown_

(Widow)

_Everybody knows that's just a temporary state_

_Which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate_

The widow sang as chip the skeleton dog brings serena's dead bouquet over to her and sets it down at her feet while he wags his bony tail.

(Maggot)

_Who cares?_

(Widow)

_Unimportant_

(Maggot)

_Overrated_

(Widow)

_Overblown_

(Maggot and Widow)

_If only he could see_

_How special you can be_

_If he only the you that we know_

Serena looks at them for a bit then looks down as she pulls down on the maggot's tail then lets go making the maggot and widow fly up and away then she stands up and slowly walks back to coffin sofa as she sings.

(Serena)

_If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain_

_In the ice or in the sun it's all the same_

Serena sadly sings as she lays down on the coffin sofa

(Serena)

_Yet I feel my heart is aching_

Serena sings as she tighens her bony hand into a fist while laying on the coffin sofa.

(Serena)

_Though it doesn't beat it's breaking_

Serena slowly places her hands over her chest where her heart would be at as she sings.

(Serena)

_And the pain here that i feel _

_Try and tell it's not real_

Serena slowly turns and lays on her side with her right hand resting near her face.

(Serena)

_I know that I am dead_

_Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed_

Serena slowly finish singing as her eyes closed and a single tears runs down her cheek and onto the ground in front of the widow and maggot as the maggot sighs sadly then leaves with the widow.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me:*sniffs*Poor Serena, that song is so sad. the song 'Tears to Shed' belongs to Corpse Bride which is own by Tim Burton.<strong>

**Serena: Please Review and Fav.**


	14. Chapter 14: No Help For Amy

**Me: Hi-Ho Everyone! chapter 14 is here!**

**Shadow: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Corpse or any of the sonic characters.**

**Amy: Enjoy Everyone! **

* * *

><p>Corpse Bride Sonic Style<p>

Chapter 14:No Help For Amy

~**Meanwhile In The Land Of The Living At The Everglot's Mansion**~

"It's true, Mother!", Amy said to her mother as she walks back and fourth in her bedroom. "Sonic is married to a dead woman.", she said.

"I saw her. A corpse! Standing right here with Sonic.", Amy said angrily.

"Sonic was in you room", Emily Everglot said as she gasped. "I have to help him.", Amy said.

"The scandal!", Emily said angrily. "Oh, come sit in your chair, dearie. You're shaking like a leaf", Amy's maid said as she walked over to amy. Sally, Amy's Maid was a tan chipmunk with dark red hair tied in a bun and dressed in a long maid dress and had a maid hat around her bun.

"Let Sally fectch you a blanket.",Sally said as she took amy's hand and walked her over to the chair near the fireplace.

"Fetch her a straightjacket! She's completely mad!", Emily Everglot snapped angrily as she walks between them and slapped sally's hands away from amy's hand.

"Come, Sally.", Emily ordered and headed to the door with sally following her.

Emily Everglot closed Amy's bedroom door and locked it with a key. Amy got worried and backed up towards the balcony doors as it was raining outside.

Amy went to her balcony doors and looked outside then grabbed the handle trying to open it. Amy opens the balcony door and goes out onto the balcony as it was raining still. Amy gasps as she gets an idea then quicklys back inside and grabs her blanket she made and ties it to her balcony then climbs down it.

Amy hangs on for dear life as the hand made blanket begins to tear a little sinse it wasn't strong enough to hold onto her.

"Arthur, come to bed at once.", emily calls out to her husband as he walks away from the window not seeing amy hanging onto her blanket outside.

Amy lands onto the ground as the blanket ripped then tosses it over her head like a hood and quickly heads off into the rain.

Amy walks over the stone bridge and up to the big church that pastor eggman lives in and knocks on the door over and over again.

"What in heaven's name?", Pastor Eggman said as he walk to the door dressed in his long pj gown and cap while holding a lit candle.

Amy keeps knocking on the door. "Who could that be at this hour?", Eggman said as he annoyed because someone had the nerve to wake him up at this late hour. Pastor Eggman gets to the door and opens it to reveal Miss Amy Everglot.

"Miss Everglot.", Pastor Eggman said as he looks at amy in surprise. "What are you doing here? You should be at home, prostrate with grief.", he said to her.

"Pastor Eggman, I have to ask you something", Amy said in worry. "This is most irregular", Pastor Eggman said as he shook his head and began to close the door.

"Please, I beg of you.", Amy begged as she pushed open the doors and walked in. "You are the only one in the village who knows of what awaits beyond the grave.", she said as she walked towards pastor eggman while he backed up.

"A grim topic for a bride-to-be.", Pastor Eggman said. "It is a bride I fear.", Amy said. 'and a bride I do not like.', she thought angrily. "Which is why I must know: Can the living marry the dead and fall in love with them?", Amy asked as thunder and lighting went off outside.

Pastor Eggman's eyes widen in shock of the question then narrowed his eyes at her. "What on earth are you speaking about?", he said glaring at her. "Please, it's Sonic. He's married to a corpse.", amy said in worry. "He has a corpse bride and his in love with her!", amy shouted.

"There must be some way to undo what's been done.", amy said as she looked at pastor eggman. Pator Eggman thinks then holds out his candle in front of amy.

"I believe I know the thing to do.", Pastor Eggman said. "Come with me.", he said as he blew out his candle making the whole room go dark.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me:*smiles* there we go chapter 14.<strong>

**Shadow:*smirks*dang, Amy became a bad girl and snuck out the house in the middle of the night to talk to the pastor. **

**Amy:*red*w..well only because Sonikku is married to a girl who's a corpse!**

**Shadow and me:*sweat drop*...**

**Me:Anyway Please Review and Fav! :)**


	15. Chapter 15: A Wedding After All

**Me: Chapter 15 is ready to go! :)**

**Amy: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Corpse Bride or any of the sonic characters.**

** Me: Enjoy Everyone!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15:A Wedding After All<p>

A knock is heard from the everglot's front door. Emily Everglot went to the door and opens to reveal Pastor Eggman in his nightclothes while hold Amy by her arms.

"Amy? Where are your corsets?", Emily gasps as she looks at amy in shock while it was still raining outside.

"She's speaking in tongues. Of unholy alliances.", Pastor eggman said as amy struggled in his grasp. "Her mind has come undone, I fear.", he said.

"It's not true! Let me go! Let me go!", amy snapped as she struggled in Pastor Eggman's grasp. Pastor Eggman lets go of amy and pushes her towards her mother.

Emily Everglot grabs amy and moves her behind her as she looks at Pastor Eggman. "Thank you, Pastor Eggman. Thank you so very much.", she said as she closes the door.

Emily turns and holds the hand made blanket after closing the door then glares.

"Take her to her room!", Emily Everglot snapped. Emil the butler and Sally the maid go over to Amy and gently take by her arms and start to drag her to her room.

"No, I'm telling the truth.", Amy said as the butler and maid drag her to the stairs. "Sonic needs me.", she said. "Sally, you believe, don't you?", amy asked her maid.

"Mother, Father, please...", amy said to her parents. "Seal the doors...and bar the windows. See to it that she doesn't escape again.", Emily said angrily.

the butler and the maid start to take amy up the stairs. "He needs me! Oh, Let me go! Let me go!", amy yelled as the butler and maid take her to her room.

Emily watches her daughter get taken to her room then turns away from the stairs and walks over to her husband who.

"Will the mortification never cease?", emily everglot asked as she stood next to her husband, Arthur who was standing in front of the fireplace while Lord Shadow stood behind a wall in another room listening in on them.

"It will be years before we can show our ourselves in public again.", Emily cried to her husband. "What shall we do?", she asked her husband.

"We shall continue as planned, with or without Sonny.", Arthur Everglot said.

"Sonic.", Emily corrected him. "Whatever.", Arthur said not really caring as he rolled his eyes.

"For that boy to toss aside a young woman like Amy...", Lord Shadow said as Emily and Arthur turned to look at him while he walked into the room from where he was hiding. "...it's positively criminal.", he said lastly.

"Why, if I had a woman like you daughter on my arm...", Lord Shadow said as he looked at Amy's parents. "...I would lavish her with riches befitting royalty.", he said to them.

"Your lady wife is a most fortunate woman.", Emily Everglot said to Lord Shadow.

"Alas, I am not married", Lord Shadow said pretending to be sad. "I was betrothed some years ago...", he said in a fake sad tone. "...but tragedy snatched my young bride away.", he finish saying as he looked away.

"When one lives alone, wealth counts for naught.", Lord Shadow said.

Emily and Arthur Everglot look at each other as they come up with the perfect idea.

Meanwhile upstairs Amy stabs her locked door with a sharp fireplace tool, trying to get her bedroom door to open. she continues to jab the tool into the door till she hears the door unlock then quickly hides the tool behind her back as her parents open the door and walk into the room making amy face them while hiding the tool behind her.

"Marvelous news, Amy, there'll be a wedding after all.", Arthur Everglot said to his daughter as he walked in and his wife followed him.

"You found him?", Amy asked in surprise.

"Make haste, my dear, our relatives will arrive at any movement.", Emily Everglot said to her daughter. "We must have you looking presentable for Lord Shadow.", she said making Amy's eyes widen as Amy gasps in shock and drops the fireplace tool.

"Lord Shadow?", Amy asked softly as she blinked.

"He will make a fine husband.", Emily said as she looked at her daughter.

"Aye. A fortuitous turn of events indeed.", Arthur said as he faced his daughter.

"A far better prospect this time.", Emil said proudly.

"But I do not love him. I Love Sonic, You cannot make me do this.", Amy said as she glared.

"We must.", Arthur said to Amy.

"Please, I beg of you.", Amy begged her parents. "There must be another way.", she said as she looked at her parents.

"Without your marriage to Lord Shadow...", Arthur said to his daughter. "...we shall be forced, penniless, into the streets. We are destitute", he said.

"But Sonic...", Amy said with her ears down.

"Sonic Van Dort is gone, child.", Emily said to Amy.

"You shall marry Lord Shadow tomorrow.", Arthur said as he and Emily walk past their daughter and stand at the door. Amy turns and faces them.

"According to plan.", Arthur and Emily said as arthur slams the door shut.

Emily and Arthur walk together down the halls with pitcures of their family members hanging on the wall while Lord Shadow peeks around the corner and watches them walk away.

Lord Shadow slowly steps out from the corner and watches them walk away still then turns and walks the other way with his arms behind his back and a smirk on his face.

Lord Shadow walks down the hallway as he slowly begans to chuckle then laughs evilly as he stops and stands next to a big picture of Amy Everglot in a frame hanging on the wall.

"Oh, my dear. Oh, don't look at me that way.", Lord Shadow said to the picture of Amy as he slowly ran a gloved finger on her pitcure.

"You have only to suffer this union until death do us part.", Lord Shadow said. "And that will come sooner than you think.", he said as he smirked darkly as he walked away from the photo and everything went black.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>*Me, Sonic, Amy and Serena look at Shadow in totally shock*<strong>

**Shadow:*blinks at us*What!**

**Sonic:*shock still*Dang Shadow, your so evil in this!**

**Amy: yeah! even your laugh was more evil than eggman's.**

**Me:*nods* I have to agree with that.**

**Shadow:*crosses his arms*well I had to watch the movie to see how that lord barkis guy laugh.**

**Serena:*smiles* you did an amazing job, shadow.**

**shadow:*nods*thanks...Anyway Please Review and Fav everyone.**


	16. Chapter 16: Duet for Roving Hand

**Me:*smiles* its chapter 16 a little Sonsere moment. :)**

**Sonic: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Corpse Bride or any of the Sonic characters!**

**Serena: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Corse Bride Sonic Style<p>

Chapter 16:Duet for Roving Hand

~**Meanwhile with The Van Dorts**~

Emily and Jules ride in their carriage as they look for their son while on the back of the carriage it has a missing poster that says:

_**HAVE YOU SEEN ME?**_

_**Sonic Van Dort**_

_**Quills: Blue**_

_**Eyes: Green**_

_**Clothes: Black**_

_**CONTACT HIS MOTHER**_

"Oh, it's almost dawn! Where could he be?", Aleena asked worried.

"Sonic Van Dort elopes with corpse!", the town crier cried as he rung his bell. "Hearbroken Jealous bride to wed wealthy newcomer!", he cried, rining his bell still.

"Wealthy newcomer? It cannot be.", Aleena said to her husband.

"Did he say corpse?", Jules asked puzzled confused about what the town crier said. Aleena scoffs.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. What corpse would marry our Sonic?", Aleena said annoyed. Vector coughs which makes aleena more annoyed.

"Oh, Vector! Silence that blasted coughing!", Aleena snapped as she bang on the carriage from inside. Vector sat on the carriage stool as he kept on coughing.

Vector coughed then gasped and he hit his chest as he struggled to breathe. he took his finally gasp then fell forward onto the ground and getting ran over by the carriage as he died.

Aleena and Jules gasps as they thought the carriage hit a big bump. "Vector, are you trying to kill us?", Aleena asked though she didn't know that vector had just died as the carriage continued to move without him on.

"I think he's trying to kill us.", Aleen cried while the carriage moves along.

~**Meanwhile back down at The Land Of The Dead**~

Sonic follows chip till he sees chip sitting in front of The Ball & Socket Lounge with Serena's bouquet in his mouth. Chip set the bouquet down and moved aside as sonice walks up and bent over to pick up the bouquet.

Sonic sighed in relief as he finally found where serena was at, he had been looking everywhere for her as he was still feeling the pain in his heart from hurting her feelings. sonic walked into the building, he descended down the stairs.

Sonic reached the bottom of the stairs he heard serena plinking sadly on the old coffin shaped piano. Sonic didn't know she could play the piano. He loved playing it. Sonic felt himself smile as he looked at her. They kept seeming less and less different from each other.

Sonic walked up beside her holding her bouquet in his hands.

"I...", sonic began to say as serena kept playing a sad note on the piano, not once looking at him. "...think you dropped this.", he said holding her bouquet out to her.

Serena kept ignoring him and kept playing the sad tune with her bony hand. Sonic ears went down sadly as he put the bouquet on the red cushion part of the piano then slowly turned away from her, he sadly sigh because he hated seeing her face so sad.

Sonic turned back to her. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I lied to you about wanting to see my parents.", sonic said to her. Serena ignored him still.

"It's just I wanted to tell Amy that I just wanted her and I to be only friends, so that way she could find her own happiness and find her own true love .", sonic said. "But my plan hadn't gone quite, well...", he sighed as he sat down next to serena. "...According to plan.", he said as his ears were down sadly.

Sonic slowly looked over at Serena as she kept playing the sad tune while looking down sadly. Sonic slowly placed his hand onto the piano and began to play a little happy tune then he looked at her.

Serena looked at him still angry and begans to play her sad song once more. Sonic waits for her to finish then plays a happier note longer.

Serena looks at him briefly mad still and puts her smoother blue hand up to the piano and played a deep sad melody with both of her hands.

Sonic played a faster and lighter tune as he looked at serena to see her with her chin resting on her hand and her bony hand resting on the keys of the of piano. Sonic could tell that she was mad at him still.

Sonic started playing again and looked over at Serena, who was still ignoring him then she started join him and play the piano with him as he kept playing. her tune wasn't a sad tune like she was playing before now it was a happier tune.

Sonic smiled as he looked at her while Serena looked at him and smiled back as they played the faster, happier music together side by side on the piano.

They kept playing happily and smiling until Serena softly gasped as her skeleton hand snapped off and walked across the keys of the piano and some of the keys a bunch of times before crawling up sonic's left arm and across his shoulders then sonic lifted his right arm as her skeleton hand walked onto his right arm and jumped around happily.

Serena softly giggled and Sonic softly chuckled as he gently took hold of her skeleton hand.

"Pardon my enthusiam.", Serena said as she looked at him and smiled.

"I like your enthusiasm.", Sonic said as he took hold of serena's left bony arm and gently placed her bony hand back into place while smiling.

Sonic held her bony hand still as he and Serena looked deeply into each other eyes feeling a love spark between then they slowly lean closer to each other only to jump back away from each other in surprise as someone rings a bell quickly.

"New arrival! New arrival!", Ms. Vanilla cried out as scourge and a bunch of other corpse filled the room in the matter of seconds.

Paul who was the cat head being carried by beetles moved across the table. "Hurry up, boys!", paul said to his beetles. Paul was welcoming everyone in french. "Drinks for everyone", he said.

Paul looked to the corpse bird as the corpse bird was talking to another corpse. "Another pint, sir?", paul asked the corpse bird. the corpse bird spilt himself in two. "No, no. Just a half.", his two split selfs said. paul whistled to his beetles making them bring a cup over to him but knocking him over in the process. some corpses laughed as paul struggled to get up.

"It is impossible to get good help anymore.", paul growled in anger.

"Welcoming committee.",Ms. Vanilla said as she pushed other corpses aside while she made her way to a crocdile who was once a green crocodile and is now a blue crocodile and was dressed in an orange coat.

"Coming through! Coming through", Ms Vanilla yelled as she got to the crocodile and patted his hand. "My name's Vanilla. Miss Vanilla", Ms. Vanilla said as she winked at the blue crocodile.

Sonic looked at crocodile in wonder. 'That man looks familiar. What a mintue...no it couldn't be.', sonic thought as he looked at the crocodile.

"Vector?", sonic said to himself as he quickly got up from the piano bench and walked over to the crocodile.

"Vector! It's so nice to see-", Sonic began to say but stopped and gasped as vector turned around and sonic saw that vector was also dead.

"I'm so sorry.", sonic said. "Oh, yeah. Actually, though, I feel great.", Vector said taking a deep breath then looked at sonic and blinked as he notice that Sonic was here and not dead. Vector's eyes widen in shock.

"Sonic? What in the world are you doing down here? How are you here? Your not dead so how can you be here?", Vector asked sonic.

"It's..uh a long story really.", sonic said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You should be back at home in the land of the living. You've probably been trying to get back home. Maybe Elder Knuckles can help you.", Vector said as he took sonic by the arm and started to walk out of the place but sonic pulled his arm back and shook his head as he smiled.

"I not going back, I'm staying here.", sonic said to vector making vector's eyes widen and his jaw drop in shock. "What do you mean, your not going back? Doesn't this place freak you out? Why in the world do you want to stay here?", vector asked dumbfounded.

Sonic smiled as he looked over at Serena who was watching him and sitting on the piano bench. he smiled at her as she smiled back.

"I fell in love.", Sonic said while staring at Serena and smiling still.

"You fell in love with a corpse!", vector said shocked.

Sonic nodded still looking at Serena. "Yes.", sonic said still smiling at Serena.

Vector looked at sonic and smirked as he crossed his arms. "Sonic, the shy, clumsy hedgehog who practically faints every time he tried to talk to someone, fell in love with a corpse?", Vector said with a smirk.

"I love her, Vector. I truly love her and I'm going to stay by her side forever.", sonic said as he turned back and faced vector.

"Alright, sorry for blowing up at you like that, it's just not something I or anyone would of thought of you doing.", Vector said as he sighed.

"I understand, I was shocked myself too.", Sonic said then blinked. "Wait, how is everyone?", he asked vector.

"Well everyone is still wondering where you slipped off to.", Vector said. "Oh and um...Miss Amy...", he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes?", sonic said.

"She's...Well she's getting married this evening.", vector said making sonic smile.

'So she did understand what I told her and moved on and found a new love.', sonic thought happily. "Well thats wonderful, she found her true love.", sonic said making vector blink and look confused.

"well not really...her parents found a new groom for her who she doesn't even love. I heard she was very uspset.", vector said making sonic blink.

"What? Then who is she marrying?", sonic asked.

"Some wealthy new comer. Lord somebody or something like that.", vector said.

"What? but...",Sonic said. 'I thought she would find her true love just I did with Serena...', he thought.

"Well with you gone and all...I guess they didn't want to waste the cake.", vector said pathetically chuckling a bit.

Sonic look down a bit. 'I got to think of a way to help Amy get out this...and a way for me to be able to stay with Serena.', sonic thought deeply as he walked away slowly.

Serena looks at sonic worried as he walks right by her.

"Sonic? Where are you going?", serena asked sonic worried though he didn't hear her sinse he was too busy in his thoughts.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me: well there was chapter 16.<strong>

**Sonic:*smiles* I enjoyed playing the piano with serena. *looks at serena and winks***

**Serena:*blushes and smiles shyly***

**Me:*giggles* Please Review and Fav! :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Picking Up The Pieces

**Me:*smiles* chapter 17 is up!**

**Amy: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Corpse Bride or any of the sonic characters.**

**Shadow: Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17:Picking up the Pieces<p>

After Sonic left while all of the corpses were getting drunk and having fun and laughing.

Serena sat on the piano bench wondering what was wrong with sonic.

'I hope sonic is ok...', serena thought then slowly got up and went to the kitchen to help Ms Vanilla and the other chiefs cook and clean.

~Meanwhile In the Land of the Living~

Amy stands in front of a mirror dressed in her wedding dress as her maid, sally helps her with her veil that's attached to a small gold crown around the bun of her hair. Amy looks down sadly.

"Miss Amy, we must leave for the church now.", Sally said to Amy.

Yesterday I thought my wedding would be happy.", Amy said sadly. "Now I feel like I'm caught in the tide, pulled out to sea.", she said almost in tears.

"The sea leads to many places, dearie.", sally said as she placed a gentle hand on amy's cheek. "Maybe you'll land somewhere better with someone you truly love.", she said as amy nod.

'Sonic's right, I should move on...', amy thought as she and sally headed for the church.

~At The Church~

Amy's Family members sit in the rows as the music begans to play and she walks down the aisle then stands next to Lord Shadow with an emotionless look on her face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here to join these two together.",Pastor Eggman Eggman looks Amy Everglot. "You may now speak your vows, Lady Amy Everglot you may go first.", he said.

" With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.", Amy said blankly as she put a ring on Lord Shadow's finger.

Pastor Eggman looks at Lord Shadow. "Now you, Lord Shadow.", Pastor Eggman said.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.", Lord Shadow began then looked at Arthur as he cough as to saying hurry it up. Lord Shadow looked back at pastor eggman.

"With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.", Lord Shadow said skipping a vow and placing a ring on Amy's finger as she looks down sadly with her ears down.

"I now pronounce you man and wife.", Pastor Eggman said as sally the maid sits on the groom's side sniffing sadly and blowing her nose while the whole row on the groom's side is empty.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me: that was chapter 17 and sorry if it was short. <strong>

**Eggman: I may be evil and all, but shadow is much more eviler than me in this!**

**Shadow:*glares*I'm only acting! besides you stink at being evil, egghead.**

**Me: Sorry, but shadow is right about that.**

**Amy:*nods*I agree...**

**Eggman:*glares at us*WHY YOU!**

***eggman sends his biggest robots at us***

**Me:*scared*Uh...Please Review and Fav! Ahh! *runs away with amy as shadow chaos controls away* **


	18. Chapter 18: Corpse Groom Required

**Me: Ohayo! chapter 18 is ready to go and this is another Sonsere moment! yay! :)**

**Serena:*smiles*SerenaRose18 doesn't own Corpse Bride or any of the sonic character, but she does own me! :)**

**Sonic: Enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p>Corpse Bride Sonic Style<p>

Chapter 18:Corpse Groom Required

~**Meanwhile Back In Land Of The Dead**~

In the hall of coffins, Sonic sits in a coffin as he puts his head in his hands as he thinks of a plan to help save his friend amy. It wasn't fair that he got to be with his true love when Amy couldn't.

'I've got to think of a way to help Amy.', Sonic thought then his ear twitched as he heard Serena's voice. Sonic got up from the coffin and went over to the door that lead to the kitchen of the Ball and Socket lounge and peeked in through the small opening of the door.

Serena was slowly walking back and forwth as she was talking to Ms Vanilla who was cleaning silverware.

"Oh, Ms Vanilla, what am I to do?", Serena asked in worry. "He just walked off without saying a word. Are all men like this?", she said.

Ms Vanilla was cleaning silverware as she looked at Serena. "Well I'm afraid none of them are very bright.", Ms Vanilla said as she took a knife from the other chief's head and cleaned it. "They get something stuck in their heads and you can't do a thing with them.", she said.

Elder Knuckles walks into the kitchen with the same red book he used for the Ukeainian Haunting spell in his hands as Ms Vanilla and the other chief leave the room. Serena turns and looks at Elder Knuckles as he sets the book down on the table.

"My dear, we have to talk.", Elder Knuckles said. "Let me tell her, please. Let me tell her.", the maggot begged as he held up a page. Serena looks at them worried.

"What?", Serena asked.

"There is a complication with your marriage.", Elder Knuckles said.

Sonic felt his heart drop to his stomach. 'There was a complication with mine and Serena's marriage? Does that mean I would have to leave and never see Serena again?', sonic thought worried as he kept listening in.

"I..I don't understand.", Serena said.

"The vows are binging only until death do you part.", Elder Knuckles said to Serena.

"What are you saying?", Serena asked.

"Death has already pareted you.", Elder Knuckles said making Serena gasp.

"if he finds out, he'll leave", Serena whipsered.

'That's not true. I would never leave her. I don't want to. I want to stay with her forever no matter what!', sonic thought as he looked at Serena.

Serena looked at Elder Knuckles. "There must something you can do.", serena begged.

Elder Knuckles looks down at his book. "Well, there is one way.

"Oh, please, please, let me tell her.", the maggot said under the book pages.

"It requires the greatest sacrifice.", Elder Knuckles said as he looked at serena.

"Go on, get to the good part.", the maggot begged as he smirked making serena look worried.

"What is it?", Serena asked.

"We have to kill him!", the maggot said excitedly making serena gasp in horror.

"What?!", Serena said in horror.

Sonic gasped in horror as he eyes widen. Serena wouldn't kill him. She wouldn't...would she?

"Sonic would have to give up the life he had forever. He would need to repeat his vows in the land of the living and drink from the wine of ages.", Elder Knuckles said he turned the page to the page that had the picture of the wine of ages.

"Poison!", Serena said as she gasped and turned away. Elder Knuckles slowly walks away from the table and over to Serena.

"This would stop his heart forever. Only then would he be able to give it to you.", Elder Knuckles said as he looked at serena.

Sonic looks at them in worried and goes to back away but something makes him stop.

"I could never ask him.", Serena said sadly as she fell to her knees and have her ears down.

Sonic eyes widen as he looked at her. She loved him. She really truly did love him. She didn't want to kill him. She was thinking of him.

Sonic loved her too. He had from the moment he first met her. Sonic felt himself smiling as he walked into the room and over to her.

"You don't have to.", Sonic said smiling at serena making her softly gasp as she looked up at him in surprie. "I'll do it.", he said looking at serena still.

"My boy, if you chose this path, you may never return to the worl above. Do you understand?", Elder Knuckles said as sonic looked at him.

Sonic looked at Serena as he took her hand and smiled while Serena stood up and smiled at Sonic.

"I Do.", Sonic said as he held serena's hand and smiled at her.

Sonic and Serena kept looking into each others eyes and seeing the love the had for each other knowing that they were going to spend the rest of their life together.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me:*sniffs happily and wipes my eyes with a tissue* Oh! so romantic!<strong>

**Serena:*smiles at sonic*you'd do that for me, sonic?**

**Sonic:*smiles and nods as he takes her hand*I would do anything for you, Serena.**

**Serena:*blushes and smiles*Aww sonic! *hugs him***

**Sonic:*blushes and smiles***

**Me:*smiles* Alright you love birds save it for later in the story. Anyway Please Review and Fav! :)**


	19. Chapter 19: The Wedding Song

**Me: Hi~Hi Everyone! OMG! the story is almost over.**

**Sonic: Wow!**

**Amy:*pouts*darn...****Shadow: dang, I'm going to miss playing the bad guy. oh well I guess.**

**Me:*smiles* Serena why don't you do the disclaimer.**

**Serena:*smiles*ok, SerenaRose18 doesn't own Corpse Bride or any of the sonic characters.**

**Sonic, Amy, and Shadow: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Corpse Bride Sonic Style<p>

Chapter 19: The Wedding Song

"Gather round. Gather round, everybody.", Sonic said as he stands on the skeleton horse statue while serena at on the skeleton horse and all of the corpses gather around to hear what sonic is saying.

"We've decided to do this thing properly. So grab what you can and follow us. We're moving this wedding party upstairs.", Sonic said. All of the corpses got excited.

"Upstairs?", a female corpse mouse asked. "I didn't know we had an upstairs.", she said in wonder.

"Sounds creepy.", tails said to a small skeleton rabbit girl dressed in a tattered pink dress name cream.

"Let's go!", cream said happily as she, tail and chip started getting ready with all the other corpses.

Sonic helped Serena down off the skeleton horse statue she was sitting on then she jumped off the statue and got lead away by General Espio.

(Group Chorus)

_A wedding, A wedding_

_We're going to have a wedding_

Sonic jumps down from the statue and walks about to walks away but the black widow came down and stopped him.

"Hold on, Sonic", said the widow to sonic. "You can't get married looking like that.", she said as she whistled and some other spiders came down onto sonic's arms that he held up for them to land.

(Spider Chorus)

_The spiders think you're very cute, but_

_goodness knows you need a suit._

_But have no fears, we're quite adept, we'll have _

_you looking lovely, lovely, lovely_

the spiders sang as they moved across sonic's arms which tickled him and makde him laugh while they keep singing.

(Spider Chorus)

_Lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely yet_

some of the spiders sew up the rip on the sleeve of sonic's jacket and other ripped parts on his jacket, sonic looks and watches the spiders work on him as they continue to sing.

(Spider Chorus)

_A little thread will fix you up_

_And we've got pleny as you see,_

_An personally guarantee our quality repairs._

_A little here, a fix of this, _

_We're going to do our best._

_When everybody sees you, they will be quite impressed_

_They will be quite impressed._

the spiders finish fixing sonic's suit as sonic smiled and did a small turn then look at his fixed suit looking good as new. Sonic smiles at the two corpse as he stands there looking good as new.

(Corpses)

_A wedding. we're going to have a wedding._

~**In the kitchen**~

Ms Vanilla and two other chief were working on making the wedding cake as they sang.

(Ms Vanilla)

_A wedding cake is no mistake, it must be quite _

_sublime._

Ms Vanilla sang as she show the other two chiefs a picture of the wedding cake while sturring a big pot filled a ton of cake mixer for the wedding cake.

(Dead Chief 1)

_We're missing something._

(Dead Cheif 2)

_Try some dust_

the dead cheif sang as he poured some dust into the pot.

(Ms Vanilla)

_I wish I more time._

(Dead Chief 1)

_Perhaps there's something I can do, these_

_bones might help a bit._

He sang as he grabbed some bones and went to put them in but he hit the other cheif in the back of the head making his nose fall off and into the pot.

(Dead Cheif 2)

_My nose!_

(Dead Chief 1)

_Sorry._

(Ms Vanilla)

_Wait a minute,_

Ms Vanilla lifts the nose and cake mixer from the pot with her spoon and took a taste and she smiled.

(Ms Vanilla)

_That's it!_

(Dead Chief 1)

_A little that_

(Dead Cheif 2)

_A little this_

(Kitchen Chorus)

_The perfect cake is hard to miss. _

_A wedding, a wedding_

_We're going to have a wedding!_

~**In town near the dead skeleton horse staute**~

General Espio sits on the dead skeleton horse as he holds up his sword and sings with charmy the dwraf skeleton and some other tall skeletons.

(Skeleton Chorus)

_Huzzah! Huzzah! We're going to have a _

_wedding._

They sang as charmy marched in front some other skeletons while he held up his sword.

(Skeleton Chorus)

_Hurray! a wedding! Hurray!_

_Let's all give out a cheer cause the bride is getting married today!_

_Hurray!_

(General Espio)

_One thing you can surely say is we will stand beside_

Gernal Espio sang as some skeletons marched along by him.

(Skeleton Chorus)

_Until the end we will defend_

_Our one and only bride._

some skeletons sang as sonic and them were pretending to row a war boat with charmy leading.

(Espio, Charmy and Skeletons)

_Our bride-to-be, our bride-to-be_

_Our lovely Corpse Bride._

Gernal Espio and Charmy sang with the skeletons as they next to Sonic and stood proudly as did sonic.

(Espio, Charmy and Skeletons)

_Huzzah! Hurray! Huzzah! Hurray!_

_The bride is getting married today._

one skeleton softly gaps in awe as it looks at charmy and points "Oh, there she is.", it said to charmy making him look and gasp in awe.

"Here she comes", charmy said happily as he jumped a little happily.

Sonic, Genral Espio and all of the other skeletons and corpses look in the same direction chamry was looking in as three female corpses walk past them while gasping happily.

Serena smiles with her eyes closed as she holds her dead bouquet and gracefully walks down some steps with her tattered dress trailing behind her. Sonic looks at Serena in awe and smiles at how more beautiful she became and how much more his love grew for her.

(Female Chorus)

_Oh, oh, the bride is here_

Serena opens her eyes and smiled as she finish walking down the stairs and stood in front of ever everyone. the three female corpse go over to her and smile at her.

(Female Chorus)

_She's waited for this day_

_for many a year_

_For this day, for this day_

_Our hopes and our pride_

the widow gives the signal to the other spiders as they gently lower serena's veil onto her head.

(Female Chorus)

_The bride is here_

_Here comes the bride_

Serena smiles as she gracefully twirls around making her veil twirl with her

(Female Chorus)

_Here comes the bride_

_Here comes the bride_

_Our bride._

_For this day, for this day_

_Will last forever_

_And all of her friends _

_Will work together_

(Three female corpses)

_To make it the perfect day_

_She's always dreamed_

the three female corpse sang as they each went around serena place a different dead flower into her bouquet while serena smiled at them

(Three female corpses)

_Our hopes and our pride._

_Our bride, our lovely bride._

A corpse with sciccors in head took them off and cut a small out piece quill from sonic's head to make him look better then Ms Vanilla grabbed his arm and pulled him along with the other corpses following him while the three female corpses moved serena along.

(Group Chorus)

_We're going to have a party _

_Like nobody's ever seen._

Ms Vanilla puts the finshing touches to the big wedding cake then four skeletons lift it up and carry it away.

(Group Chorus)

_The Living in the land above will not know_

_where they've been_

_The Land above...(The Land above)_

_The pary of...(the party of)_

_The Bride!_

_Here comes the bride. _

_On her glorious day of days._

_Up to the Land of the Living to celebrate!_

Everyone walks threw town to head to elder knuckles where they will head up to the Land of the Living for the wonderful wedding between Sonic and his lovely Corpse Bride.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me:*smiles* Well there you have up my friends, chapter 19. Also 'The Wedding Song' belongs to The Corpse Bride Movie.<strong>

**Sonic:*excited* Do I really get marry Serena! *wags tail happily***

**Me:*smiles*I can't tell its a secret, you'll just have to wait for the very end**

**Sonic:*pouts* dang it!**

**Serena:*giggles*Please Review and Fav! :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Reunions

**Me: Yay! chapter 20 is up and ready to go!**

**Shadow: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Corpse Bride or any of the sonic characters.**

**Amy: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Corpse Bride Sonic Style<p>

Chapter 20: Reunions

~**In The Land Of The Living Inside the Everglot's Mansion**~

Sally, the maid opens the door to the huge dining room where Amy, her husband Lord Shadow, her parents and everyone else sit at the long dinner table.

"Oh, dear.", Sally said softly as she walks over to thelong dinner table carrying a tray with a very small wedding cake on it.

It was so quiet and boring that have the guest were asleep or just resting. sally gentle sets the tray with the cake onto the table near lord shadow.

"Quiet down now, everyone.", Shadow said to everyone as he stood up and tapped his glass making one guy jump awake. everyone looks at him bored. "Thank you.", he said to them.

"Elegant, cultured, radiant.", Shadow said. "Amy has found a husband...", he said "...with all these qualities and more.", he finished saying while amy was sitting there looking miserable.

"Serendipity brought us together...", Shadow said. "...and no force on Mobius could tear us apart.", he said.(**AN:*smirks*want a bet! heh heh**) as the light blacks out and green fire appears in the fireplace making amy and lord shadow gasp in surprise. everyone looked around wondering what on Mobius was going on as the whole room was a dark creepy green color.

Scourge and some skeletons slowly appear from the dark shadows and stand behind Emily and Arthur Everglot making the guests sitting on the other side softly gasp.

Scourge smirks and acts creep over Arhtur's head as he one eye rolls out his eye socket onto athur's head then lands into his soup. Arthur looks down at scourge's eye floating in his soup then picks it up with his spoon to get a better look.

"There's an eye in me soup.", Arthur said blanky while staring at the eye. One women screams loudly in horror making the other guest freak our and scream while running and knocking the table over. Everyone panics and runs around the room as there skeletons do nothing but stand there and watch them.

Lord Shadow gasps and backs up a little in fright as the skeletons and corpses look and move around. the women that screamed back up into charmy's sword that way in his chest and gasped in fright looking at him.

"Oh, sorry.", charmy said to the women. Lord Shadow quickly gets down and crawls under the table like a scared little kid while Amy watches him go under the table. Emily Everglot holds up her dress as she gasped and stands on a chair while chip the skeleton dog barks at her.

"Fetch me musket!", Arthur cried to the butler. "Fetch your own musket. I'm off!", Emil the bulter said as he put on his hat and ran out the door.

"Coming through. Coming through", paul said as the beetle carried his cat head out from under a women's dress. Lord Shadow hides under the table then looks at cream and tails as they giggle at him making him gasp in horror.

the green maggot climbs onto an old male dog with a long grey beard and looks at him as the man looks at the maggot. "Excuse me, you don't know me, but I used to live in your dead mother.", the maggot said making the old man scream with fright and run.

Scourge smirks as looked at female fox running away from him. "Hey, hold on there.", scourge said to the fox lady as she ran from him. "I love a woman with meat on her bones", he said while rubbing his hands together then went after her. everyone even sally ran out of the house while Emily and Arhtur Everglot stayed on the stairs looking at the chaos that was going on.

"Arhtur, who invited these people?", Emily asked her husband as chip barked and a plate smashed on the floor while some corpses were going around and the guest were gasping and screaming with fear.

"They must be from your side of the family.", Emily said to her husband.

"Certainly not.", Arhtur said. "Why, if my grandfather Everglot could see this, he'd be turning in his grave.", he said to his wife.

"Arthur", said a ghostly deep voice making a chill run down Arthru's spine as he slowly turned and looked at the picture of his Grandfather.

"Where do you keep the spirits?", his dead skeleton Grandfather asked while holding a glass cup. Arhtur and Emily blink at him then scream in horror as they run down the hall to their room. Arhtur's Grandfather watches them run in puzzlement.

Everyone and the corpses run out of the Everglot's mansion and into town.

the town looks and sees the skeletons and corpses. "In other news.", said the town crier. "THE DEAD WALK THE MOBIUS!", the town crier yelled as he rung his bell loudly making everyone in the town scream and run with terror as more skeletons and corpses appear.

most of the town folk stand against the walls as some corpses or skeleton walk up to them as the whole town was a dark creepy green color.

a little boy cat hides behind his mother frighten as the corpses move closer to them. the boy cat slowly stops being scared as he slowly walks away from his mother and up to the old male cat corpse with a vine sticking out of his eye socket.

"No.", the little boy cat's mother said softly in fright. "yeah.", the old cat corpse said as he looked down at the little boy cat as he walked up to them. two men gasp and watch.

The little boy cat stands in front of the old male cat corpse and looks up at him. the old male cat corpse bends down and picks the boy up making everyone gasp.

the little boy cat little at the old cat corpse as he knows how he was. "Grandpa?", the little boy cat asked in surprised. the old male cat corpse smiled as he held he grandson closed and hug him as the dark creepy green color went away and the sky a beauitful night color with the moon shining in the town and everyone smile and going 'awww'.

Everyone smiled and shook hands with some corpses and skeleton knowing that the dead was not going to hurt them at all.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me:*smiles*that was chapter 20 and man was that crazy.<strong>

**Amy:*nods* I agree.**

**Shadow: Review and Fav**


	21. Chapter 21: His Corpse Bride

**M:*smiles*Ohhh! the story is almost over! **

***everyone cheers***

**Sonic: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Corpse Bride or any of the sonic characters!**

**Serena and Amy: ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>Corpse Bride Sonic Style<p>

Chapter 21: His Corpse Bride

~**Inside the Everglot Mansion**~

Amy stands there in the dinning room looking at the mess that happened, lord shadow slowly comes out from out under the table and stands beside her as he fixes himself.

"Wait. That's it.", Shadow said as he stood by Amy. "We're going to take whatever money we can and get out of here.", he said making Amy blink and look at him.

"Money? What money", Amy asked Shadow as she blinked at him.

"Your dowry. It's my right!", Shadow said angrily to her.

"But my parents don't have any money.", Amy said. "It's my marriage to you that will save them from the poorhouse.", she said and Shadow's eyes widenin horror.

"Th- The poorhouse?!", Shadow gasped out angrily. Lord Shadow held Amy up to his face as he glared at her. "You're lying. It isn't true. Tell me that your lying!", he snapped angrily at her as he shook her a bit.

"Did things not go according to your plans, Lord Shadow?", Amy said to Lord Shadow as she smirked. Amy pushed him away and glared a little.

"Well, perhaps in disappointment we are perfectly matched.", Amy said as she walked away from him and out out the room. Lord Shadow watched her leave as he glared and growled angrily.

Amy steps outside and gasps as she sees all everyone both alive and dead walk in a huge group as they all head for the church. Amy follows them as she curious.

"Be gone, ye demons from hell!", Pastor Eggman said as he stood in his pjs in front of the church doors not letting anyone in. "Back to the void from whence you came!", he snapped at them while holding his staff. everyone looks at him oddly.

"You shall not enter here.", Pastor Eggman said. "Back, back!", he snapped. the corpses looked at each other then back at Pastor Eggman.

"Keep it down, we're in a church.", one corpse said to him as everyone went past Pastor Eggman and into the church to take their seats. Pastos Eggman looks dumbfounded at them as he jaw was open and his staff falls onto the ground.

both the dead and living take their seats as Sonic stood at the alter by the table that had the red bottle known as the wine of ages and a gold wine cup on it while Elder Knuckles stood behind the table.

Everyone sits and look back at the doors as the music begins to play. Sonic looks back as well as tails and cream walk down the aisle gentle toss dead flower petals onto the ground as they walk and Serena slowly walks behind them while holding her dead bouquet.

Serena slowly opens her eyes and looks at Sonic as she smiles. Sonic looks back at her and gawk at her beauty as he smiled at her and she walked down the aisle. Elder Knuckles opened the bottle as Serena walked down the aisle then Sonic took her hand and helped her up to the alter as she stood right next to him and they looked and smiled at each other then looked back at Elder Knuckles.

"Dearly beloved and departed.", Elder Knuckles said and Serena smiled shly."We are gathered here today to join this man and this corpse in marriage.", he said then looked at sonic.

Amy slowly walked up into the church and softly gasped as she saw sonic and was about to stop it but then she saw how happy he looked as he looked into Serena's eyes in a loving way that she didn't have the heart to ruin his one chance at happiness so she smiled and took a seat in the row of chairs next to someone.

"Living first.", Elder knuckles said to sonic. Sonic turned and face Serena as she faced him.

Sonic raised his right hand as he looked at Serena. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.", sonic said as he then picked up the empty gold wine cup. "Y0ur cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.", he said.

Elder Knuckles looked at Serena. "Now, you.", he said to her.

Serena looked into sonic's eyes and softly smiled. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.", Serena said softly then she picked up the red bottle that held the wine that would take sonic's life.

"Your cup will never be empty", Serena said as she poured the poison wine into the cup. "For I will be...", she said as she looked around then stopped pouring as fear flashed threw her eyes then looked back at sonic. "I will be...", she said frighten.

"Go on, my dear.", elder knuckles said to Serena.

"Your cup...will never empty...", Serena said as her eyes looked around again and stopped at something standing at the doors of the church and she felt her body stiffen in fear. "For I will be...", she said scared as tears started to fall down her face while her eyes were still looking at something at the doors.

Sonic saw her tear and the fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?", sonic asked worried. Serena slowly lifts her shaky bony hand and points her bony finger to the thing standing at the open church doors.

"Oh, How touching.", Lord Shadow said sarcastically as he stepped out from the shadows of the open doors.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me: tsk, tsk. such a bad temper you have Shadow.<strong>

**Shadow:*glares*I don't have a temper!**

**Sonic:*laughs*whatever shads. at least the look on Eggman's face was priceless. XD**

**Shadow:*nods*yeah it was. **

***Me, Shadow, Sonic, Amy and Serena laugh about it***

**Me:*giggles* Alright, Alright. Please Review and Fav! :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Duel To The Death

**Me: OMG! it's chapter 22! only one more chapter till its the end of the story!**

**Sonic:*excited*I CAN'T WAIT!**

**Amy: ME TOO!**

**Serena:*smiles*SerenaRose18 doesn't own Corpse Bride or any of the sonic characters!**

**Sonic and Amy: ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>Corpse Bride Sonic Style<p>

Chapter 22: Duel to the Death

Everyone gasp in shock as they look at Lord Shadow walk in. "I always cry at weddings.", Lord Shadow said as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Our young lovers together at last. Surely now they can live happily ever after.", he said as he walked down the aisle a bit.

Serena softly gasped in fright as she held onto Sonic's arm tight. She looked terrifed of Lord Shadow. Sonic looked at her worried, wondering what has got her so scared.

"What's wrong, Serena?", sonic asked Serena but she didn't answer as she stared at Lord Shadow in fear.

"You?", Serena whispered her voice trembling at Lord Shadow making him look at her and blink.

"Serena?", Lord Shadow said as he stared at her. "You!", serena gasped as she glared at him.

"But- But- I left you.", Shadow said in shock.

"For Dead.", Serena whispered in horror making everyone and sonic gasp in shock. Sonic looked at Serena then at Shadow and glared.

'His the one that killed Serena so he could take her money! He will pay!', sonic thought angrily as he glared at Shadow.

"How dare you.", Sonic said coldly towards shadow making him looked over at Sonic and realizing that it was Sonic who was marrying Serena.

"You?", Lord Shadow questioned Sonic. "Why would you marry her? She's dead.", he said to sonic amazed.

"How Dare You Kill Her and Take Her Money, Leaving Her To Die!", Sonic yelled angrily at Lord Shadow. everyone in the room now knew that it was Lord Shadow who had killed Serena, they all get furious with rage as they glared hatefully at Lord Shadow.

"They're obviously delusional!", Shadow yelled as he backed up a bit then spotted Amy sitting with everyone then he grabbed her and the sword from charmy's chest and held it up against her thoat.

"Sorry to cut things short, but me and my wife must be going.", Shadow said as he held Amy and the sword to her thoat.

'So this was the jerk that married my friend Amy? He was going to the same thing he had done to Serena. Not on my watch!', sonic thought in anger as he still glared at Lord Shadow.

Sonic walked up to Shadow, still glaring at him. his eyes filled with anger and hate for Lord Shadow. "Take your hands off my friend.", Sonic said coldly to Shadow.

"Do I have to kill you too?", Shadow asked as he pointed the sword at sonic's stomach. Lord Shadow yelled in pain when chip came and bite on his ankle hard making him let go of Amy then he turned and shooked chip off his ankle.

Amy ran away from Lord Shadow and Ms Vanilla grabbed something from the other cheif's back and looked at sonic.

"Sonic, Catch!", Ms Vanilla said as she threw something at Sonic for to catch. It was only a fork instead of the knifes in the other chief's back. "Sorry.", Ms Vanilla said to Sonic.

"No, don't be. It gives me an easier chance to kill him.", Shadow said smirking as he charged at sonic and swung the sword while Sonic dogged it. Sonic dogged Shadow's next attacked and shadow slammed the sword into a table.

Shadow got his balance and started to charge at Sonic again. Sonic backed away and blocked some of Shadow's attacks with the fork. Sonic stood against a stone pillar and shadow swung his sword trying to cut Sonic's head off.

Sonic ducked and dogged making the sowrd hit the pillar and create a small spark on it. Amy and Serena watch in fear as sonic and shadow kept fighting.

Sonic went around the piller and stabbed Shadow in the butt with the fork making shadow gasp a bit then he glared and swung his sword missing sonic but cutting the second chief's hat off and making paul the cat head jump in fright.

Shadow kept swinging his sword at sonic while sonic blocked it with the fork. Shadow swings again and sonic ducked making the sword hit the church bench then sonic sits up and swings the fork making a three line scratch on shadow's suit.

sonic gulped a bit while others softly gasped. Shadow looked at it then at sonic and glared as he growled and swung his sword down at sonic but sonic blocked it with the fork. Sonic doges it and hides under the church bench and gasped as shadow stabbed the sword into the bench missing him.

Shadow kept stabbing the bnech and missing sonic. sonic reminded himself of who this guy was and that it was shadow who had killed Serena.

Sonic growled softly as he stuck his fork up threw the hole into shadow's foot making him trip and fall and knocking the benches over. Serena and Amy gasped as Serena moved Amy out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt.

Sonic gets up and pants as he looked around for shadow then Shadow appears and swings his sword knocking the fork out of sonic's hand then kicks him to the steps of the alter.

Sonic goes to move but shadow stands near him and aims the sword at him. Sonic softly gasps as does Amy and Serena.

Serena quickly moves right when Shadow was about to strike. Sonic glares at shadow as Shadow glares and pulls back the sword then quickly thrusts the sword forward making Sonic and Amy gasp in shock as the sword never touched sonic but instead serena stepped in front of him and let the sword strike into her.

Shadow looks and gasps in shock as he backs up while Serena stands infront of Sonic, glaring at Shadow with the sword in her right side. Serena continues to glare as she places her right hand on the sword handle and pull the sword out from her body and aim it at Shadow. Sonic looks at her amazed. She was already dead so nothing could hurt her.

"Touche, my dear.", Shadow said as he smirked at Serena. Serena glared more hatefully at shadow while still aiming the sword at him. "Get out.", she said coldly to him. Sonic gets up and stands next to amy near the wall as shadow walks around Serena up to the table on the alter while she aims the sword at him with each step he took.

"Oh, I'm leaving.", Shadow said to Serena as he stood near the table and took the gold wine cup then faced Serena. "But first a toast. To Serena.", he said as he looked at Serena while holding the cup out towards her.

"Always the bridesmaid, never th bride.", Shadow said to Serena. "Tell me, my dear. Can a heart still break once it stopped beating?", he said as he smirked at her. Serena's eyes widen a bit then she looked down as her ears went down. Serena looked like she was going to burst into tears from the painful and harshful words Shadow had said.

Sonic wanted to go over to shadow and teach him a lesson but he remebered about the wine. All of the skeletons and corpses were about to rush up there and attack shadow but Elder Knuckles held them back.

"Wait.", Elder Knuckles said. "We must abide by their rules. We are amongst the living.", he said. Shadow smirked. "Well said.", shadow said as he drunk the wine down then tossed the cup onto the table and headed for the back door.

Shadow was about to leave when he gasped as he placed a hand on his chest while bending over and gasping/choking for air.

"Heh. Not anymore.", the maggot said as he smirk."Yep, His right He's all yours.", Elder knuckles said letting all of the corpses and skeletons move part him and head over to Lord Shadow.

Lord Shadow looked back at the corpses and gasped in horror as his body was now blue then quickly struggled to get the door open as the corpses moved closer and closer to him smirking evilly and chuckling in a scary way.

Serena, Sonic and Amy watched in shock and horror as all of the corpses took Shadow into the dark creepy green colored room. "New Arrival.", Ms Vanilla said as she smirked wicked way as she closed the door.

Elder Knuckles set the cup back up onto the table. Sonic looked over at Serena and smiled. Serena smiled back at him.

Amy went over to sonic and hugged him in a friednly way. "I'm so glad your ok, sonic.", amy said. sonic nodded at her. Serena smiled at them then slowly turned and started to walk but sonic stopped her.

"Wait.", Sonic said as Serena turned around and looked at him. "I made a promise.", he said to her. Serena smiled and slowly took off his ring and placed it in his hand.

"You kept your promise. you set me free, now I can do the same for you.", Serena smiled and went to walk again but sonic caught her arm making her face him. Sonic smiled at her. "Maybe, I don't want to be free. Maybe I want to be happy and spend the rest of my life with the most amazing and beautiful girl ever.", sonic said to serena making her blink.

"I- I don't understand, I thought you loved her.", Serena said confused as she looked at Amy. Sonic softly chuckled and smiles as he shook his head.

"No, Amy and I are just friends we were forced to married, but It's you who has stolen my heart and It's you that I fell in love with, Serena. I love you, Serena.", Sonic said to Serena as he smiled and held her hand.

Serena's eyes were wide in shock then tears up happiness began to swell up in her eyes as smiled at Sonic. "Oh Sonic! I Love you too!", Serena cried happily as she wrapped her arms around him and Sonic held her close to him.

Amy smiled at them both, it made her happy to see them so happy. Sonic slowly pulled away and looked at serena. "So, My Dear Serena will you do me the honors of marrying me.", sonic said as he held the ring. Serena smiles and nods."Yes, Yes. I will Sonic Van Dort.", Serena said as he slipped the ring back onto her bony left ring finger.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me: YAY! next is last chapter! :) *looks at sonic and smiles*are you glad that I told you to wait.<strong>

**Sonic:*smiles happily*YES!**

**Serena:*blushes and smiles***

**Amy:*smiles*Congrats! **

**Sonic:*super happy*PLEASE REVIEW AND FAV! YAY! :D**


	23. Chapter 23: Happily Ever After & The End

**Me:*excited*OH SWEET MOBIUS! ITS THE LAST CHAPTER! :D**

**Sonic: Alright!**

**Amy: Yay!**

**Me: Alright here's the last chapter, chapter 23! :D**

**Serena: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Corpse Bride or any of the Sonic characters.**

**Me, Sonic, Serena, and Amy: ENJOY EVERYONE! :D**

* * *

><p>Corpse Bride Sonic Style<p>

Chapter 23: Happily Ever After

Elder Knuckles smiles as he stands behind the table on the alter with the wine of ages and cup setting the table. Sonic smiles as he and Serena stand back on the alter in front of Elder Knuckles while Amy smiles and sits in the front to watch them get married as does the other corpses after they delt with Lord Shadow.

Elder Knuckles smiles at them. "Alright lets try again shall we.", he smiles then nods at sonic. Sonic smiles and faces Serena as he held up his right hand. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine.", sonic said as he smiled. "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness.", he continued to say.

Serena gave him the ring to use for the next vow. "With this ring, I ask you to be mine, My dear Serena.", Sonic said smiling as he slipped the ring back onto her left bony ring finger.

Elder Knuckles looked at serena and smiles. "now you my dear.", Elder knuckles said. Serena looked at Sonic and smiles as tears of joy ran down her cheeks. Sonic smiled and wiped her tears with his thumb making her smile even more.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.", Serena said as she held up her right hand then took the wine of ages and poured some into the cup and set it back on the table. "Your cup will never empty, For I will be your wine.", she continued to say as she looked at Sonic. "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness.", she said smiled then held up a gold ring like the one on her bony finger.

"With this ring, I ask you to be mine, Sonic Van Dort.", Serena said smiling while slipping the ring onto Sonic's left ring finger. "Alright, Sonic now you must drink the wine.", elder knuckles said and sonic nods. Sonic picks up the cup filled with the poison wine then drinks it all as he held Serena's hand. He set then cup down and after a few minutes, he gasps softly as he feels the wine taking affect and his life flash before his eyes.

Sonic kneels down with serena beside then after claming down and the pain slipping away he and serena stand back up as if nothing has happened as his arms and muzzles became a light blue like serena's and his quills were still blue while he was now dead just like his lovely bride and everyone else in the land of the dead.

Sonic and Serena look at each other and smile. Elder Knuckles smiles at them and continues. "Do you, Sonic Van Dort take Serena to be your wife in sickness and in health?", he asked sonic. "I Do.", Sonic said smiling. "And Do you, Serena take Sonic Van Dort to be your husband in sickness and in health?", elder knuckles asked serena. "I Do.", Serena said smiling.

"By the power invested in me and by the Land of the dead, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. you may kiss the bride.", elder knuckles said. Sonic smiles and pulled Serena close to him as they shared a loving and passionable kiss. Serena wraps her arms around his neck as they kiss. Everyone and Amy clap and cheer for the happy couple. Serena and Sonic pulled away and faced everyone while smiling.

Elder Knuckles steps out from behind the table and looks at everyone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you. Your Corpse Groom and Bride. Mr and Mrs. Van Dort.", Elder Knuckles said and everyone cheer even more.

Serena and Sonic smile at each other as they share another kiss while holding hands.

~**Two Years later**~

Serena sits on a old sofa as the memories of that day replayed happily in her mind. Serena was so lost in her memories that she didn't hear someone come up behind and gently kiss her on the neck.

Serena softly gasped as she snapped out of it then turned and smile at them. "Oh darling, you surprised me.", Serena said as she giggled to her husband. Yes, It was her husband Sonic that she loves so much. Sonic smiled at her as he kisses her head. "I'm sorry, honey but I couldn't help myself you just look so cute sitting there daydreaming.", sonic said making serena blush and smiles.

Sonic and Serena live in a nice old home that was in the land of the dead, he and serena sometimes work at the bulb and socket by playing the piano for scourge and his crew. They also still talk to their friend, Amy Everglot or should we say Amy Vincet, Yes, Amy also fell in love and married her true love, Silver Vincent. With Lord Shadow gone, Everyone in both The Land of the Dead and The Land of the Living were all very happy and nothing in the world could ruin that.

Sonic sat beside his wife and smiled as he held her hand and kissed it. Serena giggled and smiled at her husband. "I love you and always will till the ends of time, Sonic Van Dort.", Serena said loving to her husband. Sonic smiled and moved closer to her. "As will I, Serena Van Dort. I'll always love you both till the ends of time.", Sonic said as he kissed her and placed his hand on top of her hand which was resting on growing stomach.

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>Me:*sniffs happily*That was the end, Everyone I hoped you all enjoyed and loved this as much as I did working on it.<strong>

**Sonic:*smiles and holds Serena close*Thank you All for reading this. **

**Serena:*smiles and snuggles close to Sonic* Thank you All So Much!**

**Amy:*cheers*YAY! THANK YOU ALL!**

**Me:*smiles*Please Review and Fav It! :)**

**Sonic, Serena and Amy:*wave and smile*BYE~BYE EVERYONE! :D**


End file.
